The SpongeBob Lincoln Power Hour Movie
by Mikedude Rocker10
Summary: Lincoln and his family return from Vacation and Lincoln comes back with a plush SpongeBob which he wishes was real after he was bullied by his meaner sisters and he comes to Royal Woods to help him. Then an egg falls from the sky and they lose it. Now it's up to Lincoln, SpongeBob, Clyde and Ronnie Anne to get it back before it's too late. (Based on Barney's Great Adventure)
1. Prolouge

Lincoln Loud: Alright! it looks like everyone is here.

SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh boy this is gonna be so cool.

Patrick Star: You said it pal. I can't wait.

Lincoln: Hey everyone, my sisters and I here with SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary, and Sandy from SpongeBob SquarePants.

SpongeBob: And my friends and i are here with Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily from The Loud House.

Sandy Cheeks: Yee Haa! Now this is exciting than a texas Rodeo.

Luna Loud: This our biggest movie event ever.

Leni Loud: I'm like so excited right now Linky.

Luan Loud: So am i.

Gary the Snail: Meow.

Lola Loud: Oh i can't wait to eat popcorn.

Lana Loud: See some awesome stuff.

Lynn Loud Jr: Totaly with Lana.

Lucy Loud: Enjoy the darkness in this theater.

Lisa Loud: Enjoy fascinating areas in this film.

Lily Loud: Poo poo.

Luna: And sing along and... oh and see the movie.

Everyone: (Laughing)

SpongeBob: Of course that.

Sandy: And how little square dude.

Lori Loud: Okay. Enough with the chit chat, let's literally get the movie going.

Lincoln: Okay. Here we go everyone.

SpongeBob: Roll the film!

Patrick: Film ahoy!


	2. The wish

**Welcome to another Chapter of my idea for a SpongeBob and Loud House Crossover. If you're wondering who the mean sisters are, it's Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa. With that said let get in to this story.**

Royal Woods Michigan

The Louds family van Vanzilla was driving into Royal Woods as the Louds returned from a family vacation. The parents were driving the van as the 11 kids were in the back seats. Lori was next to Lynn and Lola, Lana was next to Lucy and Lily, Lincoln was next to Luna and Leni, and Lisa was next to Luan.

Luna: Dudes that was the funnest vaca ever.

Lana: You said it.

Lori: That was literally the best.

Lola: I know. Look at my new stuffed animal i won.

Lana: Whatever.

Lola: Watch it Lana.

Lynn Loud Sr.: Don't start you two.

Luan: i liked the balloon animals.

Lisa: Though I don't show human emotions but it was enjoyable.

Lucy: I enjoyed the haunted houses.

Leni: I got a perfect tan for my body.

Lynn: The games were fun. Especially beating Lincoln at all of them.

Rita Loud: Lynn Jr! I told you to stop teasing you're brother!

Lincoln: Gloat all you want Lynn. (Holds a Plush SpongeBob in her face) At least one of them was worth something.

Lynn: (Gets annoyed at the plush) Get that doll out of my face!

Leni: Don't listen to her Linky. She's just trying to get to you.

Lincoln: Do you guys like sponges?

Lana, Lucy, Leni, and Luna: Yeah.

Lily: Poo- poo.

Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola: What about them?

Lisa: What type exactly?

Lana: That's SpongeBob SquarePants.

Luan: We know who he is.

Lori: Everybody knows SpongeBob and he's a stuffed Doll!

Lincoln: You're wrong Lori. SpongeBob can walk and talk.

Lucy: And he can cheer people up.

Lana: And blow bubbles.

Luna: And sing and dance.

Leni: And is the best friend a boy or girl can ask for.

Lynn Sr.: Batteries not included.

Everyone except the meaner sisters laughed.

Lola: Unrealistic.

Lori: Literally unrealistic.

Lincoln: It's real alright. Even with imagination.

Lynn: (Dumbfounded) Imagination!?

Lori: That's kid stuff twerp.

Lana: That's okay.

Lincoln and Lana: We are kids.

Leni: (Looks at the plush) That's totes cute Linky, now you and Bun Bun have a new friend.

Lincoln: Em hm.

Lynn Sr.: Hey look at that. The Royal Woods Apple day Festival. Parades, circus, hot air balloons, fireworks, wow.

Lincoln: Sweet. I know what's next for my list of things to do this summer.

Luna: Going to that dude?

Lincoln: Yes. I'm gonna bring Clyde and Ronnie Anne to that.

Lola: Why do you always bring Clyde with you and Ronnie?

Luan: Why can't it be just you and Ronnie Anne?

Lincoln: Because the 3 of us are a team.

Lucy: Well can't argue with that.

Lana: (Nodding in agreement) Em hm.

The Loud House

Everyone hopped out, got they're bags and went to they're rooms. Lincoln entered his and put his stuff down.

Lincoln: Well SpongeBob, welcome to the loud house. Here it's all chaos and mischief. (Pulls Bun Bun out and places him and SpongeBob on the opposite side of the bed) I think you and Bun Bun are going to get along just fine.

He lays down on his bed and takes a nap. Then Lynn comes in and gets him and herself under the covers.

Lynn: DUTCH OVEN! (Farts under the covers, laughing)

Lincoln: (Screaming in disgust) AH GROSS LYNN! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE UNBELIEVEBLY GROSS!

Lynn punches him for saying that.

Lynn: Suck it up you big baby!

The meaner sisters see it and laugh at him.

Lola: Yeah. Grow up.

Lori: Oh yeah you can't.

Luan: Lincoln you seem out of Gas. (Laughing) Get it?

The girls except the nicer sisters laughed and left. The nicer sisters glared at them while they left.

Lincoln: (Sad) Why are those 5 so mean to me all the time. I just want all my sisters nice to me day and night 24/7. (Looks at SpongeBob) I wish you were real SpongeBob. You and I would be friends.

The nicer sisters felt bad for Lincoln.

Bikini Bottom

SpongeBob SquarePants was walking home from the Krusty Krab.

SpongeBob: Gary I'm home.

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob: Why am I home early? Well The Krusty Krab is infested with nematodes and it's gonna take a week to get them out. So until its safe go back there I'm on vacation. So what do say we go visit Sandy?

Gary: (Nods yes) Meow.

SpongeBob: Great. Come on.

They head to Sandy's treedome. Patrick runs up to them.

Patrick: Hey SpongeBob, hey Gary.

SpongeBob: Hi Patrick.

Patrick: What are you doing?

SpongeBob: We're going to see Sandy. Wanna come?

Patrick: Yeah.

Sandy's Treedome.

Sandy has a back pack on and works on a gadget.

SpongeBob and Patrick: Hey Sandy.

Sandy: Howdy fellas. Hey Gary.

Gary: Meow.

Sandy: You guys are just in time.

SpongeBob: For what?

Sandy: I've just finished my latest gadget. It's a transporter. It can teleport you anywhere in the world. And the three of you are just in time. I'm going on vacation to another stated on dry land. You want to come?

SpongeBob: But Sandy. Patrick, Gary and I can't breathe outside of water. Remember? We're sea critters.

Sandy: I figured you'd say that SpongeBob. Which is why I also invented this spray. It will allow you guys to breath outside the water. You won't need you're helmets for it.

Patrick: Well what are we wait for?! Let's do it.

They ran away and came back all packed.

SpongeBob: We accept.

Sandy: Great now just hold still you're while I spray you.

Gary: Meow.

While she was doing it, SpongeBob had a vision and he sees Lincoln upset and heard what he said to his plush toy of him and see's the house and the Royal Woods sign. Then he's back to reality.

Patrick: SpongeBob? Are you okay?

Sandy: What's wrong?

SpongeBob: I just had a vision. On the surface world, there's this boy named Lincoln who's sad because some of his sisters were mean to him and he wishes I was there to cheer him up and be friends with him.

Sandy: Well that's what we'll do. Where does he live?

SpongeBob: He lives at 1216 Franklin Avenue, in a town called Royal Woods Michigan.

Patrick: I'm ready to go.

Sandy: Come on boys. it's Vacation Time.

SpongeBob: Come on Gary.

Gary: Meow.

They got in and they teleported.

 **That's it for chapter 1. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	3. Friends meet and Imagination

**Welcome to another chapter of TSBLPHM, it's time for SpongeBob to meet the Loud Siblings. I can tell you're all excited. Just so you know there will be singing in the story. Now with that out of the way, here we go!**

Back in the Loud House

Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana and Lily comfort Lincoln after the others made him sad.

Luna: Don't worry little bro.

Lana: Those five are just jerks.

Lucy: They're hearts are just full of hatred and cruelty.

Lily: Winky.

Leni: At least you still have us and we care about you.

Lincoln: Thanks guys. Those 5 are just no fun.

Then the mean sisters burst in and heard what he said.

Luan: You think we're no fun?

Lynn: Okay.

Lori and Lola: We'll show you fun.

Lola grabs the plush SpongeBob and the mean sisters run away with it.

Lincoln: (Shouts) HEY! MY SPONGEBOB!

Lana: (Shouts) GIVE THAT BACK TO HIM!

Luna: Get them!

They ran after them to try to get Lincoln's SpongeBob back.

Lori: (Yells at Lincoln) Twerp!

Outside the house.

A light blasted and SpongeBob was on the lawn of the Loud House. He looks around and sees Sandy, Patrick and Gary aren't there.

SpongeBob: Sandy? Gary? Patrick? Guys? (No response) We must have got separated after the teleporting. Oh well. They'll turn up eventually.

He hears the Nosie coming from inside the house. And see's the meaner sisters running away with the plush and Lincoln and the nicer sisters trying to get it back.

Lincoln: (Shouts in the house) GIVE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!

Lori: (In the house) To the bathroom.

They all ran to the bathroom with the six giving chase.

SpongeBob: I bet they'll hide it in the shower. I'll surprise Lincoln and the others. I should moist up a little bit.

He climbs the drain pipe and goes to the window.

In the House

The mean sisters hide the plush in the shower and close the shower curtains. They turn and see the 6 face them with anger.

Leni: We caught you now!

Lynn: Were you chasing us?

Luna: (Sarcastically) Were we chasing them? (Shouts) Yes Lynn you idiot!

Lincoln: Now give me SpongeBob back right now!

Lisa: I am unfamiliar with this sponge species.

Lola: We don't know any SpongeBob.

Luan: That information is hard to Absorb. (Laughs) Get it?

Lana: Guys! Where's Lincoln's plush?!

Lily: Ong ob!

Lucy: (From behind the mean sister) Hand him over now.

The mean sisters scream in shock.

Lori: Well we don't have him Lincoln. Why don't you use you're (Air quotes) Imagination?

Lincoln: Okay fine, I will. But only because you asked.

He closes his eyes. So does Lana.

Lana: Me to.

The mean sister's laugh at how ridiculous Lincoln is. Lana makes a rude face at them and closes her eyes again.

Lori: Well how about that. No SpongeBob Loserbutt. You're wasting your time twerp.

Lola: Yeah just stop embarrassing yourself.

Lisa: You should know imagination is just a superstition.

They continue to mock him while Lincoln and Lana are still concentrating. Then the shower heads sprays water.

Lori: Lynn, turn the shower off. The toy is still in there.

Lynn: (Confused) I didn't turn it on.

Luan: (Confused) Me neither.

Lola: (Confused) Not me.

Lisa: (Confused) Negative.

Lori: (Looks at the shower confused) Huh?

Then the tub is being pressed against the floor. Lincoln and Lana opened their eyes and they and the rest of the nicer sisters look at the shower surprised. The shower turns off and Lori who is terrified is about to open the curtains. She slowly opens a hole and in a flash, SpongeBob opens the curtains smiling at the Loud kids. The mean sister's jump back scared.

Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Lucy, and Lana: (Surprised) Whoa!

SpongeBob: (Laughing) Uh towel please.

He steps out of the shower and the tub is no longer pressed.

Lana: (Grabs a towel and gives it to him) H..H...Here you go.

SpongeBob: Thank you Lana. (Rubs it on his face and it scrambled it, laughing)

Lana: He knows my name.

SpongeBob: (Puts the towel on Lori's arm who is shocked at what she's seeing) And thank you Lori. (To everyone) It's so nice to have a shower after a long trip. I was a bit dried up so I had to moisturize a bit if you couldn't mind. Nice to meet you all. I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. I know who you guys are. The Louds. Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, And the precious Lily.

Lily: Poo Poo. (Giggles)

SpongeBob (To Lincoln) Now what were we doing before Lincoln?

Lincoln: We were hanging out in my room. Remember?

SpongeBob: Oh right. (Laughs)

Luna: Hey dudes, why don't the 7 of us go hang in the backyard.

SpongeBob: Oh boy. Alright.

Leni: Like let's go.

They 7 left the bathroom surprised that SpongeBob is there. Leaving the meaner sister speechless.

Lori: (Drops the towel and breaks the silence) SquarePants.

Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola, and Lisa: (Confused) SquarePants?

Luan: (Confused) SpongeBob SquarePants?

They all go to the backyard.

The Backyard

Lincoln, SpongeBob and the nicer sisters were laughing about something. Then the meaner sisters showed up.

Lola: (Angry) Hey!

They all stopped laughing and stared at the 5.

Lori: (To SpongeBob, Angry) What do you literally think you're doing?!

SpongeBob: (Confused) Uh... Who me?

Lori: (Angry) Yeah! You! What is this? Some kind of joke?!

Luan: (Angry) If it is, it's not funny! And i know funny.

Lola: (Under her breath) Clearly you don't.

Leni: (Laughing) Like I wouldn't call it a joke.

Lincoln: But we are having fun.

SpongeBob: Lots of fun! (Laughing)

Lynn: (Angry, Grabs SpongeBob's Tie) Look pal! Real sponges don't talk! And Real sponges don't laugh like a sheep. (Imitating SpongeBob's laugh) Because all Real sponges are for scrubbing people's armpits, and washing cars and dishes!

Lisa: Actually they have more uses than that Lynn. But the other functions for sponges are true.

Lola: (Angry) The point is you're not real!

SpongeBob: (laughing) Well I'm as real as you're imagination. And that's something to believe in.

Lana: You tell them SpongeBob.

Lori: (Angry) Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! But that literally doesn't explain...

Lucy: Lori. You don't have to explain.

Leni: Luna, a little imagination Music.

Luna: (Pulls out her radio) You got it sis. (Hits play)

Music Scene: Imagine

Lynn: (annoyed) Oh no. He's not gonna sing.

Lincoln: We are Lynn. Hit it SpongeBob!

 _ **SpongeBob: (Singing) CLOSE YOUR EYES AND YOU WILL FIND, THERE ARE PICTURES IN YOU'RE MIND, THINGS THAT YOU CAN SEE AND FEEL, ALL THOSE THINGS ARE VERY REAL!**_

 _ **Lincoln: (Singing) DOESN'T MATTER WHERE YOU ARE, MAKE BELIEVE AND THERE YOU ARE! YOU CAN BE MOST ANYWHERE WHEN YOU'RE IMAGINATION TAKES YOU THERE!**_

 _ **Lana and Lucy hang upside down on the fence.**_

 _ **Lana: (Singing) IMAGINE YOU'RE A COO COO CLOCK!**_

 _ **Lola: (Talking) You're not coo coo clock.**_

 _ **Lana: (Singing) ALL DAY LONG YOU GO TICK TOCK!**_

 _ **Lucy: (Singing) TICK TOCK! (Talks a little) I was also imagining i was a bat.**_

 _ **Lana and Lucy: (Gets on a rope swing, singing) CLOSE YOUR EYES AND WISH REAL HAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!**_

 _ **Lincoln: (Singing) A COO COO CLOCK IS WHAT YOU ARE! THAT'S RIGHT! IMAGINE YOUR A BIRD THAT FLYS.**_

 _ **Lori: (Talking) How about you grow up twerp!**_

 _ **Leni: (She and Luna pick Lily up to make her pretend she's flying, Singing) SORING HIGH UP THROUGH THE SKY!**_

 _ **Luna and Leni: (singing, swinging Lily) SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND FEEL SO FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

 _ **Lily: (Giggling) Fwy!**_

 _ **SpongeBob: (Singing) A BIRD IS WHAT YOU'RE BOUND TO BE!**_

 _ **Lincoln, Lana, Leni, and SpongeBob: IMAGINE! IMAGINE! AND YOU CAN BE ANYTHING YOU CHOOSE!**_

 _ **Lincoln, Luna, Lucy and SpongeBob: IMAGINE! IMAGINE! JUST BE SURE YOU NEVER LOSE!**_

 _ **Lincoln and Lana: THE POWER TO IMAGINE YOU'RE AN ELEPHANT!**_

 _ **Lana: (Picks up a broom) I'M A GIANT ELEPHANT!**_

 _ **Leni and SpongeBob: CARRYING A BIG LONG TRUNK!**_

 _ **Lana: (Singing) STUMP!**_

 _ **Luna: (Swinging Lana around) SWISHING EVERYWHERE YOU GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

 _ **Lynn: (Talking) No!**_

 _ **Lincoln and SpongeBob: (Singing) WHOSE TO SAY IT ISN'T SO! (Pushs the meaner sister on a wheel barrow) LETS GO!**_

 _ **Lola: (Screaming) Hey! What are you doing!**_

 _ **The nicer sisters taunt the mean sisters while SpongeBob pushes them into the mud puddle.**_

 _ **Lisa, Luan, Lola and Lori: (Screaming) SpongeBob No!**_

 _ **The nicer sisters got on the Barrow and waved bye to them but the mean sisters was gonna give chase.**_

 _ **Lincoln: (Holds up Lori's Phone, taunting her) Hey Lori! Look what I've got!**_

 _ **Lori: (Angry, Chases Lincoln) GIVE ME MY PHONE YOU LITTLE TWERP!**_

 _ **Lincoln: (Runs away from Lori) You want it? Come and get it.**_

 _ **He and SpongeBob ran away while Lori was trying to get her phone back.**_

 _ **Lori: (Angry) LINCOLN, YOU AND THAT BLOCK OF CHEESE GIVE ME MY PHONE OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!**_

 _ **Lincoln: Empty threats Lori!**_

 _ **SpongeBob: This is fun.**_

 _ **Lori: (Angry) NO IT'S NOT! GET BACK HERE! NOW!**_

 _ **Lincoln put Lori's phone on the steps. Lori picked it up and was not happy. Lana and Lincoln got on the roof and were gonna slide down the drain pipe.**_

 _ **Lincoln: (Singing) I'M SLIDING DOWN A CHIMNEY!**_

 _ **Lisa: (Talking) That's not the chimney brother.**_

 _ **Lana: WOOPY WE! LOOK AT ME!**_

 _ **Lola and Lori: That's a drain pipe!**_

 _ **Lincoln, Leni, and Luna: No it's not!**_

 _ **SpongeBob: (Laughing, Singing) IT'S WHAT THE SAY IT IS!**_

 _ **Lucy: (Singing) THAT'S WHAT!**_

 _ **Lincoln, SpongeBob and the nicer sisters: (Singing, Lincoln, SpongeBob, Lucy, Lana and Lily get on the tire swing while Leni and Luna push it) IMAGINE! IMAGINE! AND LIFE BECOMES A WONDERFUL SURPRISE! IMAGINE! IMAGINE! AND DREAMS APPEAR BEFORE YOU'RE EYES!**_

 _ **SpongeBob: (Gets off the swing and goes to the mean sisters who are ignoring him) DOESN'T MATTER WHERE YOU ARE, MAKE BELIEVE AND THERE YOU ARE! YOU CAN BE MOST ANYWHERE... (Swings the mean sisters around) WHEN YOU'RE IMAGINATION TAKES YOU THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!**_

 _ **He let goes of them and the land on blocks of hay. Causing the 6 nicer kids to laugh.**_

Song Over

Luan: (Confused) Uh where did this stack of hay blocks come from?

Lana: Oh yeah dads got to landscape the lawn this week. (Points to the grass turning brown) See? And this hay makes grass.

Luan: Well that's Blocky. (Laughs) Get it?

Everyone groans except for SpongeBob who was laughing at the joke.

Lori: (She and the other 4 get up and face SpongeBob) Okay then SquarePants. You're real here, because with our imagination...You're about to disappear forever.

Leni: (Angry) Lori!

The mean sisters close they're eyes.

Lola: You are not, never were and never will be real!

Lynn: We... do not... believe in you!

Lisa: Now be gone.

They all open there eyes and see the 6 of them still there and no sign of SpongeBob. They smirk at Lincoln.

Lori: See Lincoln. He was never real. And now he gone.

Lincoln: (Grins) Are you sure ABOUT THAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa: (Confused) Uh...Yeah?

Lincoln: (Points) Then who's that?

They look to their left and see SpongeBob facing them which made them jump in horror.

SpongeBob: (Goes up to Lola and Lynn) That's okay guys. I believe in you. (Hug Lola)

Lisa: (Confused) What?! Impossible! You're supposed to be gone!

Lola: Yeah! You're not real!

SpongeBob: Yes I am.

Lincoln: Yeah guys! That's the real SpongeBob.

Luna: Yeah Bra!

Lily: Ong Ob. (Giggles)

Leni: (Hugs Lily with glee) Oh Lily you're so cute.

Luan: (Angry) Well if you're the real SpongeBob, then why aren't you in Bikini Bottom, under the sea!? You're a sea critter aren't you?

Lana: I'm wondering the same thing. How are able breath air now without a water filled helmet?

Luan: If it was filled with water, then how much information can we absorb? (Laughing) Get it?

Lynn: You already used that Luan.

SpongeBob: (Giggles) Good one Luan. (To the others) Well my friend Sandy had two inventions. one of them was a spray that makes me, Patrick and Gary able breath on dry land. the second was a teleporter. Sandy, Patrick, Gary and I used it to come here to Royal Woods.

Lucy: (Behind SpongeBob) Wow. Impressive.

SpongeBob: (Jump scared by Lucy, takes a deep breath) It sure is.

Lincoln: So Sandy, Patrick and Gary are here to?

SpongeBob: Yep.

Lana: Well where are they? I want to meet them.

SpongeBob: But the only problem is we got separated from the teleport. So I don't know where they are.

Luna: Bogus.

SpongeBob: Eh. I'm sure they'll turn up eventually.

Lynn: Or not because they're not real!

Lincoln: (Slaps the back of her head) Shut up!

Lynn: (Holding the pain) OW!

Lincoln: (Angry) You don't know how long I wanted to do that Lynn! You hit me so much I wanted to get you back! Even for all the terrible stuff you've done to me!

The nicer sisters laugh at Lynn. Then two of Lincoln's friends come up.

Clyde McBride: Hey Lincoln. Hey girls.

Ronnie Anne Santiago: How was your trip?

Lincoln: Hey Clyde. Hi Ronnie. It was good. Hey you guys gotta see this. Meet our new friend SpongeBob SquarePants.

Ronnie Anne: Huh?

They look at SpongeBob whose smiling at them.

SpongeBob: Ahoy there.

Clyde: (Shocked) Holy! He's real.

Ronnie Anne: (Surprised) That's awesome! (Walks up to him) Hi. I'm Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Clyde: And I'm Clyde Mcbride.

SpongeBob: Nice to meet you.

Lincoln: Come on let's go to the garage.

Ronnie Anne: Race you three.

Clyde: Oh it's on now guys.

SpongeBob: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M READY!

Lincoln: Later girls.

Lana: See ya Lincoln.

The four leave the sisters and the nicer sisters go in the house leaving the meaner sisters really angry.

Lola: (Shouts to Lincoln) I'm telling Mom and Dad!

Lori: (Shouts out loud) SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IS LITERALLY NOT AT THIS HOUSE!

 **There you have it folks. Lincoln and SpongeBob have united, and Clyde and Ronnie Anne have joined in the story. But Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa refuse to believe SpongeBob is real. Will they be able to understand that imagination is what makes people happy? Will they're parents believe SpongeBob is there? And what stuff will they get into next? Find out next. Later!**


	4. Nightly conversation

Later that night

Everyone was out on the porch while the mean sisters try to convince the parents that SpongeBob was at the house.

Lola: We're telling you. SpongeBob's in the garage.

Rita: We know Lola. you, and the other 4 told us at dinner.

Lynn Sr.: And while we we're washing dishes 18 times.

Lori: Listen to us Mom and Dad. SpongeBob...SquarePants...is in... you're...Garage.

The parents and the 8 gave casual looks at them.

Lynn: Isn't he Lincoln?

Lincoln: Yeah.

Ronnie Anne: He likes it in there.

Rita: I'll bet he does. (To Lincoln) Lincoln, don't leave you're plush in there all night.

Lincoln: I won't.

Luan: Guys. SpongeBob's not just a plush toy. He's really big!

Lynn Sr.: Sure he is. Like Lincoln said. Just use your imagination.

Luan: But we weren't! Lincoln's Plush SpongeBob has come to life.

Lynn Sr.: (Still not convinced) There you go.

Clyde: Thanks again for letting us join you guys for dinner.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Loud. That was delicious.

Rita: Thank you Ronnie Anne. Well we're going to go clean off the table. Don't stay out here all night kids.

Lincoln: Okay mom.

Lynn Sr.: Night Clyde. Night Ronnie.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne: Night Mr. and Mrs. Loud.

Lynn Sr.: And Lynn Jr. You and Lori watch the garage for anymore sponges.

Lori: (Unamused) Funny. Literally Funny.

The parents go in the house.

Lincoln: (Happy) You tell them Lori.

Lori: (Angry) Who asked you twerp?

Lincoln: Everyone.

The mean sisters were defeated.

Lola: Great now I can't get you in trouble.

Lincoln: Good. I've had it with you getting me in trouble. One of these days Lola, you're gonna get yourself in trouble big time for being a spoiled little bratty tattletale.

Lana: He's right you know.

Lola: Don't make me laugh. And I'm not a brat.

Lana: Uh, Yeah you are Lola!

Lori: Well you guys are bigger brats.

Luna: (Coughs) morons.

Lynn: Saw that.

Luna: Saw what?

Then they just started to enjoy the night while the mean sisters sulk in defeat.

Clyde: Sure is a nice night.

Lincoln: Mm hm.

Lucy: It sure is.

Clyde and Lincoln: (Jump scared) Whoa.

Lucy: Sorry Lincoln, Clyde. It is a nice night.

Leni: Totes.

Luna: Rockin.

Lana: Yeah. Oh yeah.

Lily: (Babbles and giggles)

Then SpongeBob comes in.

SpongeBob: It's beautiful!

Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa: (Jump scared) HEY WHOA!

They fell off the edge of the patio and into the bushes. Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie and the nicer sisters laugh at them. SpongeBob ran to help them.

SpongeBob: (Gives them his hand) Uh... Sorry.

They accept the hand but are still angry that he's still around.

Lola: (Sarcastically) Sure you are.

They 6 got back on the patio.

Clyde: (Laughing) That was awesome.

Lynn: (Angry) No it wasn't!

Ronnie Anne: (Slaps Lynn on the back of her head) Yes it was! Shut up!

Lynn: Ow.

SpongeBob: (Looks around, To Lincoln) Where are you're parents?

Lincoln: You just missed them.

SpongeBob: Oh well. I'm sure I'll see them soon.

Lisa: Yes. But will our parental units have the vision of you're physical form?

They looked at Lisa all confused.

Clyde: I'm sorry what?

Ronnie Anne: Speak English Dork-A-Tron.

Lisa: Curse you're less educated minds. But will our parents see you?!

SpongeBob: Of course.

Lori: Doubt it.

Lincoln: So SpongeBob how come you're here in Royal Woods and not at the Krusty Krab?

SpongeBob: I would love to be at work. But the Krusty Krab got infested with those dang Nematodes.

Lincoln: Nematodes?

Luna: Dude.

SpongeBob: Yeah. I'm not happy about that either. So, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and I are on Vacation.

Lincoln: (Realizes something) But wait! What about the Krabby Patty secret formula?! Aren't you and Mir. Krabs afraid that Plankton might try to steal it while no ones there!?

Lucy: He's right. Plankton wants that recipe so badly.

SpongeBob: Don't worry you guys. Mr. Krabs took the formuler with him. So it's completely safe. Plankton will never get his hand on it.

Leni: (Relieved) Thank goodness.

Luna: That's good to know.

SpongeBob: Still I appreciate your concern Louds!

Lana: Anytime Sponge. If I was Mr. Krabs I would keep the secret formula on me 24/7. Then I stomp on Plankton for trying to get it.

Lincoln: Agreed.

Lynn: What's the big deal! They're burgers. You can buy them anywhere!

SpongeBob: Not Krabby Patties.

The mean sisters groan.

Luna: And the reason you're here?

SpongeBob: I have 2 reasons. 1, I'm on vacation, and 2, I saw through that plush toy of me, and I saw... (points to the mean sisters) Those 5 being nasty jerks to him and I heard his wish of me being his friend and I knew he needed help. And here I am now.

Leni: (To Lincoln) How about that Linky. You got you're wish.

Lola: Well now you can go home! We don't need you here!

Lincoln, Lana, Ronnie Anne and Luna: Shut up Lola!

Lola get angry.

Lana: SpongeBob can you push me on the swing?

SpongeBob: Sure Lana. I'd be happy to. (Goes to push Lana on the tire swing) Luna, a little guitar Music?

Luna: You got it Square Dude.

She plays SpongeBob's Campfire Song.

SpongeBob: I see you know my favorite. The Campfire Song song. Sing with me Lincoln.

Lincoln: You got it SpongeBob. Clyde, Ronnie join in. Imagine there is a camp fire here.

Ronnie Anne: You got it Lame-O. Hit it!

Music Scene, SpongeBob's Campfire Song

 _ **Lincoln and SpongeBob: (Singing) LETS GATHER ROUND THE CAMP FIRE AND SING OUR CAMP FIRE SONG!**_

 _ **Clyde: (Singing) OUR C.A.M.P.F.I.R.E.S.O.N.G. SONG!**_

 _ **Ronnie Anne: (Singing) AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER THEN YOU'RE WRONG!**_

 _ **Lincoln: (Singing) BUT IT'LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG!**_

 _ **SpongeBob: C.A.M.P.F.I.R.E.S.O.N.G SONG!**_

 _ **Clyde: C.A.M.P.F.I.R.E.S.O.N.G SONG!**_

 _ **Lincoln: AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER THAN YOU'RE WRONG!**_

 _ **Ronnie Anne: BUT IT'LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG!**_

 _ **Lincoln: C.A.M.P.F.I.R.E.S.O.N.G SONG! (To Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana and Lily) You five go!**_

 _ **Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana and Lily: (Singing) C.A.M.P.F.I.R.E.S.O.N.G SONG!**_

 _ **SpongeBob: (To Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa) You five go!**_

 _ **Lori: (Annoyed) No. Grow up all of you.**_

 _ **SpongeBob: Good! (Singing) IT'LL HELP!**_

 _ **Lincoln and SpongeBob: IT'LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!**_

 _ **Ronnie Anne: (Shouting) OH YEAH!**_

Song over

The nicer sisters clapped while the mean sisters gave angry looks.

Clyde: Nailed it!

Luna: Killer singing little bro.

Leni: Like that was using you're imagination.

Lori: Wow. That was... (Gets annoyed) The most stupid song I have ever heard.

Lisa: I fail to capsulate how you can created an image of flames and harmonize that song.

Lynn: That was the worst singing I've ever heard. Especially singing from you Linc.

Leni: (Angry) HEY! TAKE THAT BACK LYNN!

Lynn: Oh please. You guys agree with us.

Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana and Lily: (Angry) NO WE DON'T!

Lori: Whatever. We're going to watch dream boat and literally get away from that little mistake of a brother and that disgusting moldy block of Swiss.

Lola: Good bye Wash cloth moron brains!

Luan: If that song was horrible you should WASH it out of you're mouth with soap and a SPONGE! (Laughs) Get it?

The mean sisters leave laughing at Lincoln leaving the nice sister, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob appalled by what they said.

SpongeBob: (Gets angry) IT'S SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!

Lola: (in the house) I don't care!

Lana: (Angry) Those know nothing jerks! I'm so telling on them. No one mocks my big brother! (To Lincoln) Don't listen to them Lincoln. I'll go tell mom and dad what they said to you.

Lincoln: Thanks Lans.

Clyde: I better get home. My curfew is almost up.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah me to. (To SpongeBob) I guess you're going home to?

Lincoln: No he's gonna be here for a while.

SpongeBob: Yeah Ronnie Anne. I don't have a way back to Bikini Bottom.

Clyde: Well then in that case we'll see you tomorrow.

SpongeBob: See you then.

Clyde: (To Lincoln) See you buddy.

Ronnie Anne: See you tomorrow Lincoln.

Lincoln: (Sulking) See you guys.

The two left leaving Lincoln, SpongeBob and the rest of the nicer sisters outside.

Leni: (Deep breath) I can't believe Lori and the others said that.

Lucy: They're hearts are made of black blood. The blood of hatred.

Luna: Don't worry little bro. We still have you're back.

Lincoln: (Still down) Thanks guy. I appreciate it.

Lily: (Yawns) Poo poo.

Leni: (Picks up Lily) Well I'm going inside to put Lily to bed.

Luna: Yeah. it's getting a little late. (They were about to head in and looked at Lincoln) You coming in bro?

Lincoln: In few minutes. I want to enjoy the night a little more.

Lucy: Okay. Take all the time you need. See you in the morning Lincoln.

Lincoln: Night.

SpongeBob: Night girls.

Leni: Night SpongeBob.

They head in leaving Lincoln and SpongeBob outside. SpongeBob approaches Lincoln.

SpongeBob: Wow. Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa give you a hard time. Don't they Lincoln?

Lincoln: You have no idea SpongeBob. Lori is always bossy and push over. Luan isn't really funny. Lynn is worst sister on the face of this planet and a big fat bully. A really fat one for sure. Lola is an evil little brat. And Lisa, when i tell her i don't want to test her experiments, she tests it on me anyway. Luan is like a killer joker because she pulls dangerous pranks on April fool's day, and Lola she tattles on me, and she always forces me to be her stupid butler. Maybe i should tell her to be her own butler. But the sister I hate most of all is Lynn.

SpongeBob: Why is Lynn the worst?

Lynn: Well one time she threatened me to go to her game, blamed me for her losing and proclaimed me as bad luck. She somehow managed to convince the whole family and they kick me out of the house and sold all my stuff. i was able to join they're activities again, but the girls along with my parents forced me to wear a squirrel costume. They thought I was good luck by wearing it. They even made me wear it at the beach and I got heat stroke from it. Worst day of my life!

SpongeBob: Wow. Well that's just not right. There's no such thing as bad luck.

Lincoln: That's what I kept saying to them. But all Lynn believes in is Murphy's Law. Which is not real!

SpongeBob: So how were you able to get them to stop making you wear the costume?

Lincoln: Leni, Luna and Lily saw how miserable I was and decided to put an end to it. The first time didn't work, so they said to the family if they stop making me miserable we were gonna move to a new town for a new life. Just the 4 of us.

SpongeBob: Not even Lucy or Lana?

Lincoln: Especially them. But I forgave them for the whole thing. Anyway, then my family saw reason and put an end to it, unboarded my room, got most of my stuff back, and made sure Lynn got the punishment of a life time. Now the suits gone. But I'm still mad about it.

SpongeBob: What stuff didn't they get back?

Lincoln: My old bed and dresser. So we had to buy me new ones.

SpongeBob: Wow.

Lincoln: But like I said. Those 5 are the worst sisters ever. I wish it was just me, Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana and Lily who we're the only kids in this family.

SpongeBob: Because they love you more.

Lincoln: Yes. They're the only sisters I can count on. Leni may not be the smartest, but she has a heart of gold and cares about us, Luna's my guardian, Lucy loves poetry and quiet, and is great to have around despite her emo state, Lana's fun to play with and Lily's really lovable.

SpongeBob: Well she is baby, but I'll give you that.

Lincoln: Yeah. But the one thing I wish I could do is have an adventure. Like be a hero. And Save the day.

SpongeBob: Well Lincoln, for most people, real adventures only begin with a...a...a dream.

Lincoln: How can you prove it SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: Oh well... I don't know how you can prove it. But you can start by...by... (Looks at the stars) Oh... You can start by wish on a star.

Lincoln: I don't know SpongeBob. Stars are made of gas in space.

SpongeBob: Well how about a special star. And I think there should be one... (Looks at the sky for one) Right. abooooooooooooooooout... (Points) There.

They see a star moving in the sky.

Lincoln: Whoa. (Thinks) Want me to make a wish? (Gets off the patio) I'll make a wish...I wish... I wish...(Stops in the grass and looks up in the sky) I wish I can go on a real adventure, do things no one else has ever done before. That would be cool.

SpongeBob could only stare at Lincoln meaning he was seriously desperate. Lincoln brings his head down and faces SpongeBob who approaches.

SpongeBob: Lincoln, if you really want that dream to come true, then you just need to really believe.

Lincoln: That I can do with Imagination. Right?

SpongeBob: Right.

Lincoln: Well SpongeBob, until we can find your friends, you're welcome to stay here at the Loud House.

SpongeBob: Thanks Lincoln. I'll sleep in your treehouse.

Lincoln: You sure you'll be okay in there.

SpongeBob: Positive.

Lincoln: Okay. I'll come check on you in the morning after breakfast.

SpongeBob: Deal.

Lincoln: (Go into the house) Well good night SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: (Goes up to the treehouse) Good night Lincoln.

They went to bed and the pets were outside looking at the stars and noticed one was falling to earth towards the house. The star landed in the garage and it was actually a black egg. It rolled around a bit and the pets came in to investigate. The egg rolled to the work bench and it hit it knocking over a bucket over the egg and the pets ran back into the house a little scared and the egg moved the bucket to the tree in the back yard and it sat still.


	5. The Discovery and Setting off

**Welcome to another chapter. A quick note, I was trying to get Mr. Krabs in some of the characters line but the website was being stupid. So if you're wondering what they're talking about in the part of the Krusty Krab, just pretend it has Mr. Krabs in it. With that said let's move on with the story**

The Next Morning

The girls were go into Vanzilla about to head to the mall.

Lori: Alright mall here we come.

Lola: Hey Stinkoln come on! The malls waiting for 11 kids. Us and you.

Lynn: Yeah. We all voted where to go today. So come on! And you got the soggy seat!

Lana: Actually 10 kids. And you Lynn got the soggy seat.

Leni: (To Lola) Yeah he's like not coming with us.

Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa: (Shocked) WHAT!?

Luna: He's gonna sit this trip out.

Luan: It's 10 to 1. He has to come to.

Luna: (Gets angry) Really dude?! You're bringing that up again!? Stop it!

Lucy: (Behind everyone) Well he's got better things to do.

They screamed at Lucy.

Luna: (Deep breath in relief) Besides they don't have any store that interests him. So he has other plans today.

Lori: Like what?!

They see Lincoln come outside in his Ace Savvy Uniform.

Luan: Oh I see. (Grins) He's doesn't want to humiliate himself.

Lincoln: Nope. I'm doing a little larp today. And Clyde and Ronnie are joining.

Lori: Oh please. You just want people to literally laugh at you.

Then Clyde and Ronnie Anne came.

Ronnie Anne: (Dressed as the Card countess) Morning Linc.

Clyde: (Dress as one eyed Jack) Ready for our Larp?

Lincoln: You bet.

Lisa: Fantastic. It's seems his fellow comrades want to humiliate themselves as well.

Lori: Bobby, would think this is stupid.

Then SpongeBob dressed as Mermaid Man came down from the treehouse. The mean sisters see him and are annoyed he's still there.

Lynn: (Annoyed) SpongeBob?!

SpongeBob: (Gasps with happiness) Lynn!

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: (See SpongeBob) SpongeBob.

They run up to him and high five him.

Lisa: That sponge species remains in our sight?

Lucy: (Behind her) Yes.

The sisters: (Jumpscared) Whoa!

Luan: (To SpongeBob) Who the heck are you supposed to be?!

SpongeBob: I'm Mermaid Man. (Manly voice) From the Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

Lincoln: For our Larp, it's Ace Savvy meets Mermaid Man.

Lana: That sounds fun.

Lynn: Uh. No it's not. Footballs fun.

Clyde: (Slaps the back of Lynns head) For you. Now shut up Lynn!

Lynn: Ow! Why!?

Lola: (To SpongeBob) You look...

SpongeBob: Why Thank you Lola so do you. (To Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne) Well it looks like we better start having fun right now!

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: Yeah!

They go have they're fun. The mean sisters are still annoyed while the nice sisters are happy to see they're only brother haveing fun.

Lana: Come on the malls waiting.

Luan: (Groans) Ugh. This SpongeBob thing is not happening.

Luna: Well it is dude. So get used to it.

Lana: Besides Lincoln loves using his imagination.

Luan: Can't Imagine that. (Laughs) Get it?

Everyone groans. Vanzilla drives away while the 4 have they're fun.

5 Hours Later

Vanzilla pulled into the driveway and the sisters see the 4 still having fun.

Lori: (Angry) Unbelievable. That block of cheese is make those 3 use they're so called imagination. It's sick.

Leni: No it's not Lori.

Luna: Lincoln has a very creative imagination. Just like Leni, Lucy, Lana, Lily and I.

The mean sisters groan and they all walk inside. Lincoln, Clyde and SpongeBob continue to fight Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne: So Ace Savvy. You think that this day belongs to you huh.

Lincoln: In the name of justice. It always has.

Clyde: You're reign of terror ends here.

SpongeBob: By the power of Neptune. Mermaid Man and Ace Savvy, Unite!

Ronnie Anne: You have forced my hand! Prepare to be destroyed Ace Savvy and Mermaid Man.

Lincoln: (Runs to the backyard) Not today Card Countess!

SpongeBob: Come on Ace Savvy. There's evil a foot.

Lincoln: No doubt about it Mermaid Man. We're right behind you all shuffled up.

Clyde: You forgot to mention one eyed Jack.

SpongeBob: (Laughs) This is fun.

As Lincoln was in the backyard getting ready, he hears rattling nearby. He looks around and see a bucket near the tree shaking.

Lincoln: (nervous) Whoa.

Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob come to the back and find Lincoln and see the bucket shaking.

Clyde: Huh?

SpongeBob: Oh?

Ronnie Anne: What the heck?

Lincoln: What is going on?

They all come up to the bucket slowly. Lincoln lifted his foot over the bucket and he kicked it and they all backed up a bit. They look at what was making the bucket move.

SpongeBob: Whoa. What is it?

Ronnie Anne: It looks like some sort of...Egg.

Lincoln: It's too big to come from Walt. And Walt's a male Canary.

Clyde: Maybe he's secretly female. (The others give him a deadpan stare) Or not...What?

Then the bottom of the egg glows and gains color, pink.

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: Wow!

SpongeBob: Mother of Pearl.

Clyde: Look at the color.

Ronnie Anne: That is awesome.

Lincoln: How's it doing that?

Clyde: I don't know.

Lincoln walks up to it and picks it up.

Lincoln: (Laughs in amazement) It's huge. (Inspects it) Wow look at the pink.

Ronnie Anne: Well what kind of egg is it?

Lincoln: I don't know. But it looks okay. There aren't any cracks or anything.

Clyde: (Takes the egg and looks at it) I've never seen an egg like this.

Lincoln: Me neither.

Ronnie Anne: Me to. (To SpongeBob) SpongeBob, have you ever seen an egg like this?

SpongeBob: (Takes the egg) Well. I...um...I...well to tell you the truth, I have never seen this egg before in my life neither.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: Dang it.

Lincoln: Well I don't want to show it to Lisa. Because she'll just use it for a science experiment like she does with everything. And I don't want the girls eating it.

Clyde: Yeah. Maybe there's something inside it waiting to hatch. But who can help us?

Ronnie Anne: (To Lincoln) Hey maybe your parents can help.

Lincoln: Yeah. Come on. Let's go ask.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne ran to the front zooming past SpongeBob removing him of his Mermaid Man costume back to his original pants.

SpongeBob: (Spinning) Wooaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoh! (Stops, and runs after them) Wait for me!

He leaves the backyard. Then Patrick comes out of the Garage.

Patrick: SpongeBob? Gary? Sandy?... (No response) Oh, where could they be? (Runs off) SPOOOOOOOOOOOONGEBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!?

While the group of 4 out back in they original cloths go to the front, they hear Lily crying over all the noise in the house.

Lincoln: Oh no. Lily must need a diaper change. And no one can hear her.

Ronnie Anne: I'll go help her. I never got a chance to do something nice for your baby sister.

Lincoln: Okay, Ronnie and SpongeBob go check on Lily. Clyde and I will go talk to my parents.

SpongeBob: Okay.

Clyde: And be careful with that egg.

They go separate ways.

In the front

Lincoln and Clyde find Rita and Lynn Sr landscaping the lawn.

Lincoln: Mom, Dad we found an egg in the backyard.

Rita: You did?

Clyde: It was the biggest egg I've ever seen.

Lynn Sr.: Well let's see it.

Lincoln: Well, Ronnie and SpongeBob have it.

Lynn Sr: (Nods) Right. Where's SpongeBob and Ronnie?

Lincoln: They went to go check on Lily. We heard her crying and no one in the house can hear her. I would have gone to check on her, but Ronnie Anne insisted on doing it.

Rita: I see.

Lincoln: So about the egg we found.

Clyde: (Shows the size with his hand) It's this big. When we found it, it was all black. And at one point the bottom turned pink and rest of it is still black.

Lynn Sr: Well that doesn't like a regular average egg.

Lincoln and Clyde: It isn't.

Lincoln: And we don't know what kind it is and I don't want to show it Lisa. That's why we're asking you. Do you guys know anyone who can help us?

Rita: Well if it's an egg you want to know about, you should go see my old friend Mildred Goldfinch.

Lincoln: (Realizes) Oh the bird lady. I forgot about her.

Lynn Sr.: I'm sure she'll love to see you.

Clyde: Bird lady?

Lincoln: Yeah. She's an expert on birds and eggs. She lived in Minnesota 16 years ago after she and my mom graduated college. Then she moved here two months ago. She's really nice.

Rita: I'm pretty sure she can help you find what you're looking for. Why don't you and your friends go see her?

Lincoln: Great idea mom. We'll be back soon. (To Clyde) Come on Clyde.

They went to get Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob

In the house, Lily and Lisa's Bedroom

Ronnie was changing Lily's Diaper while SpongeBob was making her laugh.

Ronnie Anne: There you go Lily. Fresh as a daisy. Or should I say fresh as a (Pokes her nose) LILY.

Lily: (Giggling) Wonnie. Ong Ob.

SpongeBob: What's that Lily? You want me to sing you a song? Okay. Sing along with me Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne: You got it SpongeBob.

Music scene, SpongeBob's fun song.

 _ **SpongeBob: (Singing) F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER.**_

 _ **Ronnie Anne: (Singing) U IS YOU AND ME!**_

 _ **Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: N IS FOR ANYWHERE AND ANYTIME AT ALL! WAY DOWN IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA!**_

Song over.

Lily: (Clapping and giggling) Goo Goo!

SpongeBob: Well come on Ronnie, let's get back to Lincoln and Clyde.

Ronnie Anne: Right behind you SpongeBob. (Grabs the egg) See you later Lily. (To SpongeBob) Wait for me.

They go back to the backyard.

The backyard.

They get reacquainted with Lincoln and Clyde.

Ronnie Anne: Did you guys get anything?

Lincoln: Yep. We're going to see my mom's old friends Mildred Goldfinch. She can help.

SpongeBob: Great. Let's go.

They left the Loud house.

 **There you have it. They 4 heroes found the egg and now they have to find out what it is. Will they find they're answer? Find out next time. Peace out dudes.**


	6. Mrs Goldfinch and the Answer

**Here we are with another chapter of TSBLPHM, I found out what the problem was the last two chapters. I had to wait 30 minutes until it was completely ready. So that last message, just ignore it. Okay, let's continue.**

In the woods

The three kids and were riding on a horse they just imagined, while SpongeBob walks.

Clyde: Are you sure you know where we're going Lincoln?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah I think we're lost.

Lincoln: Well I know this place looks familiar. There should be a sign somewhere.

The horse nays.

Ronnie Anne: Easy Agnes.

Lincoln: (Looks and sees SpongeBob is gone) Guys where's SpongeBob?

Ronnie Anne: He was here a second ago.

Clyde: (Calling out) SpongeBob?!

Lincoln: (Calling out) SpongeBob?!

Ronnie Anne: (Calling out) SpongeBob?!

Lincoln, and Clyde: (Calling out) SpongeBob?!

Ronnie Anne: (Calling out) SpongeBob?!

Lincoln: (Calling out) SpongeBob?!

Clyde: (Calling out) SpongeBob?!

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: (Calling out) SpongeBob?!

SpongeBob: (Near a tree) Over here! And look what I found! (Moves the branches revealing a sign, Points right) It's that way.

They see a path going through more trees.

Ronnie Anne: Are you sure SpongeBob? Doesn't look like anything's there.

SpongeBob: I'm sure Ronnie Anne like a 10 ton sack of Krabby Patties.

They press on through the trees and at the end of the woods they see a house around a beautiful garden. The 4 were so amazed by it.

Clyde: Wow. This is so beautiful.

Lincoln: Yeah it is.

Ronnie Anne: I wish my house had a garden like this.

SpongeBob: This must be the place.

Lincoln: Yep. This is it. We've reached our destination.

The three got off Agnes and the four walked up to the house where a women was tending to birds.

Mildred Goldfinch: Look sharp Hobart. We have visitors. (To the kids) Hello. (To Lincoln) I remember you. You're my friend Rita's son Lincoln. Good to see you Lincoln.

Lincoln: Good to see you Mrs.G (Points to Clyde and Ronnie Anne) These are my friends. Clyde McBride...

Mrs. Goldfinch: Hello Clyde.

Clyde: Please to meet you ma'am.

Lincoln: And Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Mrs. Goldfinch: Pleasure to meet you Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Ditto Mrs. Goldfinch.

Lincoln: (Points to SpongeBob) And this is our special friend...

Mrs. Goldfinch: Oh don't tell me. A yellow and brown canary.

SpongeBob: (Laughs) Nope.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie laughed.

Clyde: Actually Mrs. Goldfinch. Um... This is SpongeBob SquarePants.

Ronnie Anne: A sponge from down under the sea.

Lincoln: The four of us are here because we have a question about an egg.

He shows her the egg.

Mrs. Goldfinch: (Takes the egg) Youch. I'd hate to be the bird who laid that egg.

Lincoln: We found it back at my house.

Mrs. Goldfinch: (looks over the egg) I'm not sure what kind of egg this is. We'll have to take it inside my house to check it out. (Blows a bird whistle)

SpongeBob: Wow! (Laughing)

Then a mechanical bird hits a button and the fountain activates bringing down an elevator.

Clyde: Wow. Now that's some elevator.

SpongeBob: Amazing.

Ronnie Anne: You have such an amazing house Mrs.G.

Mrs. Goldfinch: Thank you dear.

Clyde: So where do all the birds come from?

Lincoln: Mrs. Goldfinch brings in birds from around the world who are sick.

Mrs. Goldfinch: And once I help them get better, most of them want to stay. (Opens the door) I tell you I buy bird seed by the barrel.

Parrot: Bawk! Bird seed by the barrel.

Then a truck pulls up.

Man: How you doing today Mrs. Goldfinch?!

Mrs. Goldfinch: Hey Mr. Maillot! (To the kids) He owns bird seed by the barrel. He's making his weekly deliveries.

Lincoln: Ah.

SpongeBob: I see.

They ascend into the house.

Back at the Loud House

Lori was texting and was about to call a sibling meeting. She walked up to Lincoln's room.

Lori: Hey twerp! You're late for our meeting! (Get no response) Lincoln?! (Still no response) I'm coming in! (Opens the door and see's he's not there) Hm? (To Leni) Leni where's Lincoln?

Leni: Isn't he still outside with Sponge...

Lori: (Covers Leni's mouth) Do not mention that name.

Lucy: (Behind them) You mean SpongeBob?

Lori and Leni: (Jumpscared) Ah!

Lori: And you said it.

Luna: What are we waiting for dudes?

Lori: Lincoln is late?

Lola: (Shouts) LINCOLN COME ON! YOU KNOW WE HATE WAITING!

Lori: He's not there.

Luan: Where else could be?

Then the Parents came up.

Rita: Sorry girls. But Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne went to go see my old friend Mrs. Goldfinch.

Lana: The bird woman?

Lynn: What did they go see her for?

Lynn Sr.: They said that they found some huge egg in the backyard.

Lynn: An egg?

Lisa: What kind of egg?

Luan: Is that some kind of Yolk? (Laughs) Get it?

Lynn Sr.: Good one. But I don't know.

Lisa: I hypothesize that they're figment sponge accompanied them.

Lucy: In English Lisa.

Lisa: (Groans) I guess that SpongeBob guy is with them.

Rita: Girls, will you please stop it with the SpongeBob. That's all we're hearing from you.

Lori: Yeah it's literally because he's come to life. And we still find it hard to believe.

Lynn Sr.: (Groans) Alright enough. Like we said, they went to go see Mrs. Goldfinch.

Rita: If they're still there you just might catch em.

Luna: Well what are waiting for dudes? Let's go.

The sister left the house. When they got outside, Lori bumped into Bobby.

Bobby Santiago: Hey babe.

Lori: (Blush's) Oh. Hi Boo Boo Bear.

Bobby: What's the rush? And Where's Ronnie Anne?

Lana: She, Lincoln, Clyde and SpongeBob went to an old friend of our mom's house.

Lola: Something about some sort of egg they found.

Bobby: (Confused) Wait, did you just say SpongeBob? As in SpongeBob SquarePants?

Lori: Literally hard to believe but yes. Lincoln won a plush SpongeBob during our vacation and it came to life.

Bobby: Wow cool. So you're going to see an old family friend? Mind if join you?

Lori: (Gasps in excitement) Yes.

Lynn: Well let's go already. I'm ready to punch Lincoln.

Luna: (Slaps Lynn on the back of the head) No you're not.

Lynn: OW!

Leni: Come on guys. If Lincoln's like still there we might catch up.

They all get in Vanzilla and drive away from the Loud House.

Back at Mrs. Goldfinch's

The 3 kids, SpongeBob and Mrs. Goldfinch exit the elevator and the 4 are amazed on how the inside looks.

SpongeBob: Everything in here is so pretty and colorful.

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, have you ever been in her house before?

Lincoln: No. Never in my life.

Clyde: Look at all of these books.

Mrs. Goldfinch: This is my Library. (Points to egg shells) And this is my collection of empty egg shells. Everything from Humming birds to Ostriches.

SpongeBob: Well Egg-celent.

He and the kids laugh.

Music Starts, Who's inside it

Lincoln: Good one SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Thanks. (Laughing) Well if we want to find out, we've certainly come to the right place. Haven't we?

Clyde: Uh huh.

Parrot: (Being rolled away, sneezing) Excuse me.

 _ **Lincoln: (Singing) CAN YOU TELL US WHAT'S INSIDE THE EGG?! TELL US WHAT IT IS!**_

 _ **Mrs. Goldfinch gets up thinking while the others follow her.**_

 _ **Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: (Singing) MRS. GOLDFINCH, WHAT'S INSIDE THE EGG?! YOU ARE SUCH A WIZ!**_

 _ **Mrs. Goldfinch: (Startles the 4, causes Lincoln to jump and fling the egg making SpongeBob catch it, Singing) PLEASE DON'T ASK ME I CAN'T EVEN GUESS! (Takes the egg from SpongeBob and looks over it) HEY DON'T DROP IT THEY'LL BE SUCH A MESS!**_

 _ **Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: WHEN WE FOUND IT WE WE'RE SO IMPRESSED!**_

 _ **Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, SpongeBob and Mrs. Goldfinch: (Walking in circles, spinning) AND WE WONDER WHAT'S INSIDE IT! WE CAN'T SEE YOU WHO'S INSIDE IT!**_

 _ **Mrs. Goldfinch: LOOK AROUND YOU! TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE!**_

 _ **Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: MILES AND MILES OF BOOKS!**_

 _ **Mrs. Goldfinch: SOMEWHERE WE ARE SURE TO FIND THE KEY!**_

 _ **Ronnie Anne: WE'RE NO PILE OF SHNUCKS!**_

 _ **SpongeBob puts the egg on a vase.**_

 _ **Lincoln and Clyde: (Passing out books) IT SO GORGUSE, REALLY QUITE A CATCH!**_

 _ **Clyde: AND I WONDER WHEN IT'S GONNA HATCH!**_

 _ **Lincoln: MAYBE LORI AND LOLA MET THEY'RE MATCH! (Talking) What? That'd be great.**_

 _ **Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, SpongeBob and Mrs. Goldfinch: (Looking through the books) AND WE WONDER WHAT'S INSIDE IT! WE CAN'T SEE YOU WHO'S INSIDE IT!**_

 _ **Clyde: IT'S SO PRETTY WITH IT'S COLORED RING!**_

 _ **Lincoln: I JUST HOPE IT DOESN'T HAVE A STING!**_

 _ **Ronnie Anne: WHAT IF IT'S A HORRID REPTIAL THING?!**_

 _ **SpongeBob: (Talking) I don't know about that.**_

 _ **Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, SpongeBob and Mrs. Goldfinch: AND WE WONDER WHAT'S INSIDE IT! WE CAN'T SEE YOU WHO'S INSIDE IT!**_

 _ **They all look through the books changing poses on the couch.**_

 _ **Lincoln: MAYBE IT'S A BABY CHIMPANZIE?!**_

 _ **Mrs. Goldfinch shakes her head no.**_

 _ **SpongeBob: MAYBE IT'S A YELLOW SPONGE LIKE ME!**_

 _ **Mrs. Goldfinch shakes her head no.**_

 _ **Clyde: (Speaking low) Maybe it's a fluffy little duck!**_

 _ **Mrs. Goldfinch shakes her head no.**_

 _ **Ronnie Anne: SO FAR WE AREN'T HAVING... (Tosses her book to Mrs. Goldfinch) ...ANY LUCK!**_

 _ **They all groan and go to look at more books. The three kids climb the ladders.**_

 _ **Clyde: MAYBE IT'S A COUSIN AFITEAZE!**_

 _ **Ronnie Anne: A TINY HUMMING BIRD!**_

 _ **Lincoln: (Shakes his head) RONNIE YOU ARE SUCH A SILLY TEASE!**_

 _ **Mrs. Goldfinch pushes the ladder Clyde and Lincoln are on and SpongeBob pushes Ronnie Anne.**_

 _ **Mrs. Goldfinch: THIS IS QUITE ABSOURD!**_

 _ **Lincoln: WE ARE SEARCHING EVERY SINGLE PAGE!**_

 _ **Ronnie Anne: MAYBE WE SHOULD PUT IT IN A CAGE!**_

 _ **Clyde: MAYBE THAT MIGHT PUT IT IN A RAGE!**_

 _ **The 3 climb down the ladders and hop on a spinning chair carasel.**_

 _ **Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, SpongeBob and Mrs. Goldfinch: AND WE WONDER WHAT'S INSIDE IT! WE CAN'T SEE YOU WHO'S INSIDE IT!**_

 _ **SpongeBob: (Riding on a ladder) DON'T YOU THINK THAT THIS IS LOTS OF FUN?! DREAMS ARE FANCY FREE!**_

 _ **Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: AND I FEEL THE FUN HAS JUST BEGUN!**_

 _ **Mrs. Goldfinch: JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!**_

 _ **Lincoln: There's nothing here that we can find!**_

 _ **Ronnie Anne: One more book and I'm going blind!**_

 _ **Clyde: BUT IT SEEMS THAT WE DON'T REALLY MIND!**_

 _ **Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, SpongeBob and Mrs. Goldfinch: AND WE WONDER WHAT'S INSIDE IT! WE CAN'T SEE YOU WHO'S INSIDE IT!**_

 _ **Mrs. Goldfinch: (She and the kids sit down) LET'S MAKE SURE WE DON'T RUN OUT OF STEAM!**_

 _ **She and the kids get up and pose.**_

 _ **Mrs. Goldfinch and SpongeBob: WE MUST STICK TOGETHER AS A TEAM! THEN WE KNOW WE'RE SURE TO FIND OUR DREAM!**_

 _ **She, the kids and SpongeBob run around a poll in circles.**_

 _ **Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, SpongeBob and Mrs. Goldfinch: AND WE WONDER WHAT'S INSIDE IT! WE CAN'T SEE YOU WHO'S INSIDE IT!**_

 _ **They go back to the egg and watch it.**_

Song over

While they watched the egg it started shaking causing them to jump.

Clyde: Wow.

Ronnie Anne: Alright who's playing games now?

Then it shook again.

Lincoln: Did you see what I saw?

SpongeBob: I um...um... I think I saw what you see.

Mrs. Goldfinch: Forget the see saw the egg moved.

Then another color started appearing. Orange.

Everyone: Oh.

Lincoln: Another ring.

SpongeBob: Holy Krabby Patties. It's got another color.

Cylde: (Looks at his watch) I think I've made a discovery, the egg gets a different color ring every half hour. When we found it was 4:30. And now it's 5 o clock.

Ronnie Anne: Hm. (To Mrs. Goldfinch) I guess you don't have that in any of your books. Do you?

Mrs. Goldfinch: No. And we've looked in every single one.

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Clyde: Dang it.

Everyone looked like they were ready to throw in the towel. Until Lincoln saw another book under a chair leg.

Lincoln: Hey? What's that?

They see the book.

Mrs. Goldfinch: Oh that? I use that to keep the chair in balance. It shakes every so often. I don't know the title of it.

Lincoln: (Picks up the book) Maybe because it doesn't have a title. (Shows them) Check it out.

He give it to Mrs. Goldfinch.

SpongeBob: But there's a picture.

When Mrs. Goldfinch opened it she whistled like a bird in amazement.

Mrs. Goldfinch: It says here that there's a dream maker inside the egg.

Lincoln: A dream maker?

Clyde: Well I guess we were right about something inside wanting to hatch.

Ronnie Anne: So what does a dream maker do?

Mrs. Goldfinch: (Moves her glasses) I don't know dear.

Lincoln: Well what does it say?

Mrs. Goldfinch: Every thousand years or so, an egg falls from the skies. Inside the shell the dream maker prepares it big surprise. A visitors from days gone by who has a gift shared for boys and girls around the world for children everywhere. But mark you well the very spot from where the egg is found. For when the colors all have changed, it must hatch on this ground.

Everyone stood there a little confused.

Clyde: Lincoln, SpongeBob? What does she mean?

Lincoln: I think she means the egg will hatch when all the colors on the egg light up.

SpongeBob: But it will only hatch in the same spot where we found it.

Lincoln: My house.

Mrs. Goldfinch: Hovering humming birds. You're right. (Thinks) There's three more to go. Oh you must get that egg back to your house right away.

Lincoln: You heard her guys. Let's get the egg back to my house.

Voice: Well that was completely the most stupid thing I've literally ever heard.

They all look and see Lincoln's sisters and Bobby.

 **Well there you have it. There's a dream maker inside the egg and now they have to get it back to the Loud House before a last three rings light up. What will the sisters think about it, what will happen to the egg and what will the other colors be? Tune in next time to find out. See ya then.**


	7. The Great Egg Chase

**It's that time again folks. In this chapter we're gonna find out what the girls think of the egg and what happens to it. Are you ready? Here we go.**

Lincoln and friends looked at the sisters and Bobby while the mean sisters had angry looks on they're faces.

Bobby: Hey little Loud, Clydesdale.

Leni and Lana: Hi Mrs. Goldfinch.

Mrs. Goldfinch: Hello dears.

Lincoln: What are you guys doing here?

Lisa: Don't be infantile Male Sibling Unit!

Lola: Bringing you home, getting rid of that Sponge freak and we're gonna have that meeting! No more of this imagination thing!

Lori: I literally have a head ach from hearing that.

Bobby: (sees SpongeBob) Whoa! It really is SpongeBob. How's it going? I'm Bobby.

SpongeBob: Hey there.

Lynn: First a talking sponge and now…(points at the egg) A rock you painted to look like an egg?!

Lincoln: That's not a rock Lynn!

Ronnie Anne: That's really an egg Lame-ette.

Lynn: Don't ever call me that.

Ronnie Anne: Well you are one!

Luna: Yeah. That totally an egg dudes.

Lucy: I like the black parts of it.

Luan: That's a rock!

Lincoln and Lana: Egg!

Clyde: And inside it is a dream maker.

Lori: Oh please. That's literally 100% a rock.

Lynn: And a dream maker? This is a load of…

She knocks the egg over shocking everyone.

Lincoln: (Shouting) LYNN BE CAREFUL!

But it was too late, the egg rolled through a hole in the wall that was the same shape and size of the egg outside. The kids and Sponge look out the window and sees it trying to go over a ledge.

The kids and SpongeBob: No!

Lincoln: No! Stop!

But the egg fell off the ledge and landed in a barrel.

SpongeBob: It fell into Mr. Miliots truck! Come on! We gotta catch it!

Lincoln: I'm taking the fast way!

He rides the rope down while the others get in the elevator. Then Leni slaps Lynn's head.

Leni: Lynn you idiot!

Lynn: OW!

Outside

Mr. Miliot (was ready to leave) See you Mrs. Goldfinch.

He drives away with the egg in the bird seed barrel. Lincoln chases after him.

Lincoln: MR. MILIOT! WAIT!

Clyde: (From the elevator) YOU HAVE OUR EGG!

Ronnie Anne: COME BACK!

SpongeBob: WAIT!

Lincoln: WAIT! MR. MILIOT! (Sees he's was long gone) Oh man! (Runs back to the others) Quick let's get on the horse and go after him.

Ronnie Anne: But we all can't ride on Agnes.

Clyde: (Thinks) Hmm. I think I have an idea.

SpongeBob: Great. What is it?

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne picked up some thing around the house and used it to construct a cart.

Clyde: Viola.

Luna: Rockin!

Leni: Nice work.

Lynn: That looks stupid!

Lana slaps Lynn's head.

Lana: Lynn do you ever shut up?!

Lynn: Ow!

Lincoln: Okay. Let's go get the egg back.

Lola: How about you leave it! It'll hatch where it's going.

Leni: (Covers Lola's mouth) What can we do to help?

Lincoln: Just keep…(Points at the mean sisters) these five out of the way and head back to the house. We'll see you there when we get the egg.

Lori: Lincoln, it's just a stupid egg, just leave it.

Luna: (Bonks Lori's head) Dude!

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: Shut up Lori!

Lori: OW!

SpongeBob: (To Agnes) Okay. Agnes. It's all up to you. Just use your imagination.

Agnes nays and nods.

Lynn: You expect a horse to use its imagination?

SpongeBob: What? A horse? Why of course!

Just then the three kids have gladiator helmets on their heads and SpongeBob was in a toga.

Lincoln: Wow. Now that's imagination.

Ronnie Anne: Awesome!

SpongeBob: Neat huh?

Lana: Now that is cool. Good luck Lincoln.

Luna: You dudes to.

Bobby: Be careful sis.

Ronnie Anne: I will.

SpongeBob: Hi ho Agnes! Away!

Agnes pulls the carriage and follows the truck.

Lincoln: (To Mrs. Goldfinch) BYE MRS. GOLDFINCH! THANKS FOR YOUR HELP!

Mrs. Goldfinch: Anytime Lincoln my boy! Come back anytime!

Lucy: Thank you helping them Mrs. Goldfinch.

Mrs. Goldfinch: My pleasure dears. Now I must get back to my work. (Goes back to her work) Have a good day.

Lana: Bye Mrs. G.

Leni: Well let's head home guys.

Lori: No! We're going after Lincoln!

Luna: Sis he told us to head home.

Lori: Hello. I'm the oldest and he doesn't get to tell me what to do. Besides, he's going after a rock that fell in a truck!

Lisa: Dream maker. What a load of nonsense!

Luan: Yeah. Dream on.

Everyone groaned.

The mean sisters get in Vanzilla leaving the nicer sister and Bobby in disbelief. Then they walk up to the van.

Lana: This is why Lincoln doesn't love these guys.

Lucy: Agreed.

Lily: Meanyees!

Back with Lincoln and friends, they kept chasing Mr. Miliot. While they were chasing him he plugged in a milkshake machine, and opened a glove department full of ice cream. Then he grabbed a scooper, scooped the ice cream and dropped it in the cup.

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: (Trying to get his attention) MR. MILIOT! STOP!

But all the noise in the truck was blocking them out.

Down Town.

A parade was going on and Patrick got up to a microphone stopping everything.

Patrick: Excuse me everyone. I'm Patrick and I lost my friends SpongeBob, Sandy and Gary. Have any of seen them?

Everyone: No!

Patrick: Aw. where could they be?

Back with Lincoln, SpongeBob and friends

Lincoln: We need to get closer to Mr. Miliot!

As Mr. Miliot ate a burger he saw a crossing guard blowing his whistle and he hard left causing his milkshake to splash all over and the barrel holding the egg slid down the road and made sparks.

Clyde: There it goes.

The cart attached to Agnes got detached and it separated the three kids and SpongeBob and the Agnes dropped the kids and they fell of the ground then she ran off.

Lincoln: SpongeBob!

SpongeBob kept going and saw the Barrel and grabbed it but saw a hole, then he looked back and saw it roll away on the road then he saw a wall and crashed into it.

SpongeBob: (Got off the cart and takes off the toga) I really wish I had my license.

 **There you have it. Lynn knocked the egg over and now it's getting away. Now Lincoln and friends have to go get it back, but the mean sisters think it's a bunch of baloney and are trying to make him forget about it. Will they 4 heroes get the egg back? Will the girls learn their lesson? And what about Patrick, Sandy and Gary? Find out next time in The SpongeBob Lincoln Power Hour Movie.**


	8. The Festivale and Sandy

**Hey there, welcome to the next chapter. In this one we'll see what happens with the egg now and they find one of SpongeBob's friends. Now let's see what became of our heroes now.**

The three friends are in the audience looking around for SpongeBob

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: (Calling out) SPONGEBOB?!

SpongeBob: Lincoln! Clyde! Ronnie Anne!

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: (Hug SpongeBob) SpongeBob!

Ronnie Anne: Come on let's go get the egg.

Clyde: Hold on look both ways before crossing.

Lincoln: Okay. (Looks left) Nothing there. (Looks right) Whoa!

A marching band came up and they all hovered over the egg.

Clyde: Oh no not a marching band!

SpongeBob: They're gonna fancy dance on top of the egg!

The marches did some impressive dances. But the 4 were getting suspenseful.

Ronnie Anne: (Nervous) I can't look!

Lincoln: (Nervous) Come on move on already.

They kept going.

SpongeBob: You have to admit it's very impressive.

Lincoln: HEY! DON'T SCRAMBLE OUR EGG!

Then it got another color, green.

SpongeBob: The next ones turning green!

Clyde: (Nervous) That's number three.

Ronnie Anne: (Nervous) Only two more to go.

Then a tuba player's tuba fell on it.

Lincoln: Hey where did it go?

SpongeBob: I don't now!

Ronnie Anne: (Sees it in the tuba) THERE! IN THE TUBA!

Clyde: AND HE'S READY TO BLOW!

They shout at him not to blow but it was too late. He blew the tuba and flew over their heads and away from the parade.

SpongeBob: Come on after it!

They run after the egg. After they left the Parade they bumped in the girls and Bobby.

Lincoln: Guys?! I thought you we're heading home?

Luna: We were going to but Lori was being a jerk and ignored it.

Lisa: Male sibling unit, the hour has arrived to return to our humble abode.

Lola: Yeah! Forget the rock!

Lincoln: Grr. I don't have time for this!

Clyde: The egg! Come on! Before it breaks!

They run after it again.

Lynn: HEY GET BACK HERE! IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER DUTCH OVEN!

The egg was gonna hit the ground until a voice called out.

VOICE: I got it fellas!

The egg was caught by Sandy.

Sandy: I CAUGHT IT! YEEEEEHAA!

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: Sandy?

Sandy: (Sees SpongeBob, smiled) SpongeBob!

SpongeBob: Great catch, Sandy!

Lincoln: Yeah.

Sandy: Thanks yal. You must be Lincoln. Howdy, I'm Sandy.

Lincoln: Nice to meet you.

Sandy: So what is this?

SpongeBob: It's an egg Sandy. And we need it back.

Sandy: Okay. Here you go.

But then Lynn butted in and took the egg.

Lynn: No lady in a space squirrel suit! This isn't an egg! It's a football! Check it! (She threw the egg) Touch down! (Doing her victory dance) LYNNER LYNNER CHICKEN DINNER!

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: (Shocked) NOOOOOOOOOO!

Lincoln: LYNN YOU IDIOT! (Punches her ribs) THAT HURT?!

SpongeBob: Sandy open that man hole!

Sandy: On it, SpongeBob.

Lynn: OW!

Ronnie Anne: (Breaks Lynn's legs) We told you to go home!

Lynn: OW! (Sees Sandy opening the manhole) Wait! What are you doing?!

They drop her in the sewer.

Lincoln: You can come up when you stop acting stupid Lynn! Where's the egg?!

Clyde: (Sees it) There on that woman's hat!

SpongeBob: She's going into that French restaurant.

Lincoln: Come on! We gotta catch it. Sandy you think you can find my house okay on your own?

Sandy: I think so.

SpongeBob: Then meet us there, and we'll go get the egg back.

Sandy: See you then.

They go separate ways. Then the girls and Bobby arrive and saw Lynn climb out in anger.

Bobby: Lynn? What were you doing down there?

Lynn: (Angry) You're...stupid...sister...broke...my...leg!

Lisa: I have just the thing to cure it.

She pulls out a blaster and blasts he leg healing it.

 **The egg is still on the move, it's got its third ring and they found Sandy. What will become of the egg? Will Lynn make a recovery? Will they find Patrick and Gary? And will the girls ever learn to stop? Find out next time.**


	9. Egg Hunt in Jeznug with a musical number

**Hey everybody and welcome to another chapter. When we last left our heroes they went to a French restaurant to find the egg. What will they do to find it? We'll find out now.**

In the restaurant.

The kids and SpongeBob arrive inside and see it's packed.

Lincoln: Okay where is it?

They see a lot of people all around and waiters dancing to the music.

SpongeBob: Over there.

They see it fall off the woman's hat on to a dish. They tried to walk over to it but the owner stopped them.

Owner: Welcome Jeznug. Right this way please.

They see the dish with the egg is gone.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: (Groan) Dang it.

SpongeBob: (Groans) Barnacles.

Lincoln: (As they follow the waiter) How are we gonna get it? It could be in any one of these dishes.

SpongeBob: I'll create the distraction.

Lincoln: And while he does that, we'll search everyone's dish for it.

Clyde: I'm trying to think positive but we're gonna get thrown out for sure. So what exactly do you plan on doing SpongeBob? (They saw he was gone) SpongeBob?

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: SpongeBob?

Ronnie Anne: (Saw him on stage) There he is.

SpongeBob: (Has the mic in his hand) Hello everyone, how are you all doing on this fine day? (He got everyone's attention) Great. It is my absolute honor to sing to you a song that will make everyone's day the best one they've ever had. Maestro.

Music Scene: The Best Day Ever

 _ **SpongeBob: MR. SUN CAME UP AND HE SMILED AT ME! SAID IT'S GONNA BE A GOOD ONE JUST WAIT AND SEE! JUMPED OUT OF BED I AND RAN OUTSIDE FEELING SO EXTRA EXATIFIED! IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER! (BEST DAY EVER) ITS THE BEST DAY EVER! (BEST DAY EVER)**_

Ronnie Anne: That's the distraction!

Lincoln: Okay. Spread out and find that egg.

The three spread out to find the egg.

Clyde: (Sees it) Ah ha!

It was going into the kitchen. He was gonna go after it but one of the customers pulled him into dance while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne search for the egg.

Lincoln: (Looks at a dish and found nothing) Dang it! (To the guy) Enjoy your meal.

Ronnie Anne: (Finds a plate of snails) Ugh! Snails! You seriously eat this stuff?

 _ **SpongeBob: I'M SO BUSY GOT NOTHING TO DO! SPENT THE LAST TWO HOURS JUST TYING MY SHOE! EVERY FLOWER, EVERY GRAIN OF SAND, IS REACHING OUT TO SHAKE MY HAND! IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER!(BEST DAY EVER) IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER! (BEST DAY EVER) SOMETIMES THE LITTLE THINGS START CLOSING IN ON ME! WHEN I'M FEELING DOWN I WANNA LOSE THAT FROWN! I STICK MY HEAD OUT THE WINDOW AND I LOOK AROUND! THOSE CLOUDS DON'T SCARE ME, THEY CAN'T DISGUISE! THIS MAGIC THAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES! SOON MR. MOON WILL BE SHINING BRIGHT! SO THE BEST DAY EVER CAN LAST ALL NIGHT!**_

 _ **Everyone: YES, THE BEST DAY EVER'S GONNA LAST ALL NIGHT NOW!**_

 _ **SpongeBob: IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER! (BEST DAY EVER) T'S THE BEST DAY EVER! (BEST DAY EVER) IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER! (BEST DAY EVER) IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER! (BEST DAY EVER) IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER! (BEST DAY EVER)**_

Song over

Everyone clapped for him.

SpongeBob: (Bows) Thank you. Don't forget to tip you're waiters!

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne came up to him.

Lincoln: We searched every single dish. No dice.

Ronnie Anne: Nothing but slop and snails. And don't worry, none of them had Gary.

SpongeBob: (Breathed in relief) Thank goodness.

Lincoln: (Looks around) Where's Clyde?

Clyde: (Comes up to them) Guys. I saw the egg go into the kitchen. I would have told you sooner but a woman pulled me into dance. (Sees a guy wheeling out a plate) There it is!

Lincoln: Come on!

They run up to him.

SpongeBob: Excuse us sir may I see this dish please? (He got permission and saw it was only Salmon) SALMON?!

Lincoln: What?!

Clyde: Where's the egg?!

Waiter: Oh you mean that colorful one?

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: Yes!

Waiter: Oh we put into a to go bag and sent it back to the circus.

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: (Shocked) The Circus?!

Waiter: Those clowns always send us jokes ever since they came into town. And what better way than sending it back. It's they're takeout orders. (Laughing) Wait till they crack it open.

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: (Worried) WHAT!?

Ronnie Anne: (Grabs a tray lid) YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS OURS! (She throws it at his head causing everyone to gasp) Follow that egg!

They go after it. Then the girls walk in and go to the waiter.

Lola: Excuse me my dear sir? Have you seen a boy with white hair, a yellow square man, a girl in a purple sweatshirt and a boy with glasses?

Waiter: (Rubs his head) You just missed them. They went to the circus and by the way, that girl needs anger management.

Luan: Quick! After them!

They were about to leave but Luna, Leni, Lana, Lucy and Lily where blocking they're way.

Lori: What are you guys doing?!

Luna: You dudes are NOT going after Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob!

Lola: Oh yes we are! (Pushes them out of the way) I've had enough of this! If Lincoln doesn't stop right now, I'm gonna use daddies golf club on him!

Lana: And we're saying if you don't stop you'll really regret it.

Lori and Luan: Doubt it!

Lucy: If I can show my anger, it would be beyond limits.

Lynn: Oh shut up!

The 5 mean sisters exit the restaurant to go after the heroes as the others and Bobby roll their eyes in annoyance.

 **Well there you have it. The egg has gone to a circus. Will they get it in time? What will the circus performers do with it and Are the girls gonna stop? Find out next time.**


	10. At the Circus

**Hey everybody. I'm back with another chapter of The SpongeBob Lincoln Power Hour Movie. What will our heroes get into now? Let's find out now.**

At the circus

A delivery guy was carrying bags of food and one of them had the egg in it. He started giving bags to Random people.

Trapeze woman: (Takes a bag) Thank you.

Delivery guy: One for you.

Circus guy: Thank you.

SpongeBob and the 3 kids arrive.

Ronnie Anne: It could be anywhere.

Lincoln: It has to be in one of those bags.

Clyde: Oh boy. We should split up.

Lincoln: Right. I'll go with Ronnie Anne...

Ronnie Anne: And you two go together.

SpongeBob: Okay. Follow me, Clyde.

Clyde: Okay.

Lincoln: Excuse me sir, have seen our egg? It's about this big and has colorful rings on it?

Guy: No.

Ronnie Anne: Look in that bag.

He shows them and it's empty.

Clyde: (To a guy climbing up and down a pole) Its really big and has colorful rings on it!

SpongeBob: Yeah. Have you seen it?

The guy shakes his head no.

Lincoln: (He and Ronnie Anne bend to the side and ask a woman on an exercise ball) Have you see our egg it's about this big?

Woman: No.

SpongeBob: um, excuse me sir, have you seen an egg this wide, and with color rings on it?

Guy: no, sorry.

Ronnie Anne: Excuse me, but can you help us out? We're looking for an egg um…

The clown pointed down to his feet. She looked down and saw faces on his shoes and he moved them side to side as if they were saying no, which wasn't amusing to the two and they walked away.

Lincoln: (Sarcastic) Everybody's a comedian. Not!

Clyde: Excuse me, have you seen a big egg?

Woman: No.

Guys doing tricks: No.

Guy on a unicycle: No.

Guy on a trampoline: No.

The team regrouped.

SpongeBob: You guys find it?

Lincoln: No.

Clyde: Neither did we.

Ronnie Anne: (Sigh) Where could that egg be?

Voice: (Angry) TWERP!

Lincoln: (Annoyed) Oh you gotta be kidding me.

Clyde: Those 5 just don't stop.

SpongeBob: Quick! In the tent!

Lincoln, SpongeBob, Clyde and Ronnie Anne go in the tent without Lincoln's sisters looking.

Leni: Lori! If you put one hand on Lincoln, I swear! I will do something I'm not gonna be too proud of!

Lori: Well I'm gonna be proud of turning that twerp into a human pretzel.

Leni: He's our brother! Not a punching bag!

Lori: Leni! Move it!

Lynn: I'm gonna hurt those three and that block if it's the last thing I do!

Lola: I'm gonna super glue that butler suit on him that way he never takes it off again!

Lisa: I will peel every layer of his brain tissue!

Luna: Not happening dudes!

Lana: step off now!

Ronnie Anne: At least some of your sisters and Bobby listen to us.

Clyde: (Sees the egg on a lever) Guys there it is!

Then a guy gets on one end while two others were ready to jump on the other.

Lincoln: And those guys are ready to jump! Come on!

The run after it but they were too late. The men jumped on it and the egg launched away and bounced off bouncy areas.

SpongeBob: Nice bounce.

Clyde: Somebody catch it!

Then a juggler caught it.

SpongeBob: Where is it?

Ronnie Anne: (Points to the juggler) That juggler has it!

They run up to him.

SpongeBob: Excuse me.

Juggler: Whoa you surprised me my square yellow friend. I like surprises. They're for birthdays. (Picks up a cake and juggles it) And birthdays mean cakes.

He accidently dropped the cake.

Ronnie Anne: Sir, that's our egg you're juggling

Juggler: That's good. I love eggs. (Juggles a frying pan) Eggs are for breakfast. And that means frying pans.

Clyde: It's a dream maker.

Ronnie Anne: Please. I'm worried about it.

Juggler: Well young lady if there was sudden gust of gravity, will the dream maker bounce?

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: (Eyes widen in shock) No!

Juggler: Then we're both worried about it.

Lincoln: Look sir, we lost that egg by mistake. We'll just take it back and be on our way. So can you stop juggling?

Juggler: Why? I'm in the zone. There is a way to stop. It's called the peek-n-duck trick.

SpongeBob: Okay, how does that work?

Juggler: The peek-n-duck trick goes like this. Everyone close your eyes. (Everyone did) Are you peeking?

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: Nope.

Juggler: Now duck!

Everyone ducked and the juggler tossed the egg and he ran off. SpongeBob opened his eyes and saw the egg and juggler have disappeared.

SpongeBob: (Confused) Huh? Where is it? Where's the egg?

Everyone opened they eyes and looked around confused.

Lincoln: Where's juggler?

Clyde: (Annoyed) What the heck man?!

Lincoln: (Annoyed) What?! Was peek-n-duck Spanish for don't give the kids and sponge the egg?!

Ronnie Anne: Actually...

Clyde: Don't answer that Ronnie Anne.

SpongeBob: (In concern) Uh Lincoln? You're sisters are here.

They turn and see Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa looking at the three with angry faces.

 **Now they're in trouble. The Juggler must have threw the egg out of the circus and the girls finally caught up to them. What will Lincoln and friends do now? And where did the egg go? Make sure you tune in next time to find out. Peace out dudes.**


	11. Lincoln snaps and Find a way

**Hey guys. Ready for the next chapter? I know I am. We're gonna find out what happens when Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa pushes Lincoln over the limit. So hang on tight.**

The mean sisters stare at the 4 in anger. Then the others and Bobby came.

Luna: We tried to stop them dudes.

Bobby: But they kept coming for you.

Lori: (Angry) What do you think you're doing brats?!

Lincoln: What do you think we're doing?!

Lola: (Angry) We're going home now!

Lynn: (Angry, grabs Lincoln's shirt) And when we do I'm gonna give you an endless Dutch oven!

Lisa: My next invention shall make you forget imagination permanently.

Then a storm came and they complained and they all ran into a tent.

Clyde: (Depressed) This is not good.

Ronnie Anne: It's just...gone.

Lincoln: (Annoyed) We lost the egg again and this time we're never going to find it.

Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana, Lily and Bobby: (Felt bad for them) Aw.

SpongeBob: (Snaps his fingers and the lights turn on) Well we can't give up.

Lori: We know what you're all thinking.

Lynn: It's all Lincoln's fault.

Lincoln was starting to get upset and he began shaking.

Lola: (Mocking) Aw...What are you gonna do? Cry?

Lynn: Face it Stinkoln! You're never gonna find it! You lost it!

The mean sisters laughed.

Luan: You may not have found you're rock, but at least you Rolled with it getting away. (Laughing) Get it?

They laughed again and Lincoln's face was turning red.

Lisa: It appears the subjects disease is imaginidous. Cure, Reality!

They laughed again as Lincoln started breathing angrily.

Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa: Loser!

That was it. Lincoln snapped and attacked the five in anger!

Lincoln: (Screaming at the top of his lungs in anger) **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

He punched Lori in the nose, banged Luan's head on the ground, beating Lynn with a paddle, gave Lola a major noogie messing up her hair then shoved her in the mud and kicked Lisa's head. SpongeBob, Leni, Clyde, Luna, Ronnie Anne, Lucy, Lana, Bobby and Lily's jaw's drop.

Lori: (Trying to get away) WHAT ARE YOU DOING…(Her hair got pulled back, screams in pain) TWERERERERP!

Lynn: (Getting pounded on the head) AH! STOP IT! OW! (Tried to get away, but Lincoln grabbed her and pulled her back in) HOW ARE YOU STRONGER THAN ME?! (Got punched in the face) OOF!

Lincoln: (Angry) I ALWAYS LET YOU WIN! I WAS SECRETLY STRONGER THAN YOU AND ALWAYS LET YOU BEAT ME! (Pulled Lola's hair as she screamed in pain) TIME FOR ANOTHER NOOGIE!

Lola: No! (Screaming as she did get another) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! QUIT IT! (Still being noogied) I SAID STOP! (Got pounded on the head) OW!

Luan: (Got punched in the eye) AH! MY EYE!

Lisa: (Got her arm broken) AH! THAT'S WAS EXTREMELY PAINFUL!

Everyone winced at the pain the girls got.

Lucy: Uh oh.

The mean sisters were on the ground and look at Lincoln in fear.

Lincoln: (In anger) YOU IDIOTS! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT! YOU HAD THE NERVE TO INSULT ME EVER SINCE WE GOT HOME, YOU THOUGHT THAT SPONGEBOB AND IMAGINATION WAS A BIG JOKE, AND NOW YOU KNOCKED OVER THE EGG LYNNIOT! YOU GUYS HAVE INSULTED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! NEVER AGAIN! LORI, I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE BORN FIRST! THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HOG EVERYTHING! AND FOR PETE SAKE, GET YOU'RE NOSE OUT OF YOUR PHONE! LUAN, FIND A NEW ASSISTANT, BECAUSE I QUIT! LYNN, STAY AWAY FROM ME FOREVER! YOU'RE UGLY, YOU STINK, YOU'RE A BULLY, YOU'RE OBNOXIOUS AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BAD LUCK! FOR ONCE IN YOU'RE LIFE BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF YOU SORE LOSER! NEXT TIME YOU NEED A SPARING PARTNER, DON'T LOOK AT ME! LOLA, I WILL NEVER BE YOU'RE BUTLER AND NEVER PLAY WITH YOU EVER AGAIN! YOU'RE NOT A PRINCESS AND I'M NOT YOUR BUTLER! I'M YOU'RE BROTHER YOU EVIL BRAT! AND LISA, IF YOU USE ME TO TEST ANOTHER ONE OF YOU'RE STUPID EXPERIMENTS, I'M GONNA SMASH THEM INTO PIECE! YOU GUYS ARE JUST A BUNCH OF BULLIES! AS OF RIGHT NOW, I'M OFF LIMITS TO YOU 5! YOU ALWAYS THOUGHT THIS WAS ALL KID STUFF! WHAT'S WRONG WITH JUST BEING A KID GUYS!? YOU'RE KIDS TO! BUT YOU'RE TOO STUPID AND IDIOTIC TO KNOW THAT! DO YOU 5 HEAR WHAT I AM TELLING YOU?! YOU ARE THE WORST...SISTERS... IN THE UNIVERSE! **AND I HATE YOU!**

That echoed throughout the circus. Everyone in the tent gasped at his declaration of hate. It made the mean sisters start crying.

Lori: (Starts shedding tears) Lincoln.

Lola: (Shedding tears) Linky, that was mean. How could you?

Lynn: (Shedding tears) I'm bad luck?

Luan: (Shedding tears) But you're my perfect assistant.

Lisa: Normally I don't show human emotions but...(Shedding tears) Why?

LINCOLN: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! GO HOME!

The mean sisters shed tears of sadness and ran off in the rain back to the van. Lincoln was breathing heavy.

Luna: Whoa. Harsh dude.

Lucy: Lincoln? Are you okay?

Lana: I know you don't like them, but that was very cruel.

Lincoln: (Deep breath) I'm sorry you had to see that guys. But I'm not in the mood. Just head back to the house.

Leni: Okay Linky.

Bobby: (As they leave) Wow. I never seen him do that.

Lana: I kept telling them don't make Lincoln angry. You won't like it when he's angry.

They left the four heroes.

Lincoln: Leni, one thing before you go.

Leni: Yeah, Linky?

Lincoln: Sometimes I wish you, Luna, Lucy, Lana, and Lily were my only sisters. You're the best sisters I've ever had.

Leni: (Smiles and kisses Lincoln's forehead) Aw Linky. That's sweet. We'll see you back at the house.

She left. The heroes were left alone in the tent.

Ronnie Anne: This is insane, no matter what we do, the egg keeps getting away. We're never gonna find it.

Clyde: We'll never see the dream maker hatch.

Lincoln: I give up.

SpongeBob: (Trying to cheer them up) Oh cheer up guys. We'll find that egg.

The 3 sat on the belchers in depression while SpongeBob walked around a bit thinking and got an idea, he snapped his fingers and more of the lights turned on.

Music Scene: We're gonna find a way

 _ **SpongeBob: WHEN IT LOOKS LIKE ALL IS LOST AND YOU'RE FEELING REALLY SAD, IT DOESN'T DO A BIT OF GOOD TO KEEP ON FEELING BAD! JUST MAKE UP YOU'RE MIND THAT YOU'RE GONNA SEE IT THROUGH, AND SOON I KNOW YOU'LL FIND THAT YOU CAN MAKE YOU'RE DREAMS COME TRUE! WE'RE GONNA FIND A WAY! WE'RE SUPER DUPER TEAM! AND WHEN WE STICK TOGETHER THERE'S NO STORM WE CAN'T WEATHER NO MATTER HOW DARK IT MAY SEEM! WE'RE GONNNA FIND A WAY! WE'RE GONNA SAVE THE DAY! WE'LL SOLVE THE SITUATION WITH OUR IMAGINATION! WE'RE GONNA FIND A WAY! (Brings Ronnie Anne up and dances with her) WHEN THINGS ARE GOING WRONG, WE CAN MAKE OUR OWN GOOD LUCK! THE ONLY TIME WE EVER FAIL IS WHEN WE JUST GIVE UP! (Brings Clyde up) DON'T BE A QUITER NOW, THERE SOME TRICKS LEFT UP OUR SLEVE! (Bring Lincoln up) WE'LL GET THROUGH THIS SOMEHOW IF WE CAN ONLY JUST BELIEVE!**_

 _ **The three start to feel confident again and join SpongeBob in the song.**_

 _ **Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: WE'RE GONNA FIND A WAY! WE'RE SUPER DUPER TEAM!**_

 _ **SpongeBob: THAT'S IT!**_

 _ **Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: AND WHEN WE STICK TOGETHER THERE'S NO STORM WE CAN'T WEATHER NO MATTER HOW DARK IT MAY SEEM! WE'RE GONNNA FIND A WAY! WE'RE GONNA SAVE THE DAY! WE'LL SOLVE THE SITUATION WITH OUR IMAGINATION!**_

 _ **Then they start dancing to the beat.**_

 _ **Lincoln: GO SPONGEBOB!**_

 _ **SpongeBob: GO LINCOLN!**_

 _ **Lincoln: GO SPONGEBOB!**_

 _ **SpongeBob: GO LINCOLN!**_

 _ **Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and SpongeBob: WE'RE GONNA FIND A WAY!**_

 _ **They finished with a pose.**_

Song over

Clyde: I don't know where that egg is, but I'm not gonna be a quitter.

Ronnie Anne: Me neither. (They look at Lincoln) Lincoln?

Lincoln: (Smiles with confidence) Yeah guys. We'll find that egg. And we won't stop until we do.

SpongeBob: That's the spirit, Lincoln!

They were about to go outside. But SpongeBob stopped them.

Ronnie Anne: What's up SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: Look at that. A sun shower. (Hands out umbrellas) One for you, one for you, one for you, and one for me.

They open their umbrellas and walk out into the sun shower to continue they're search.

 **There you go dudes. That's what happens when you make Lincoln very angry. You get pounded brutally. But now they still have to find out where the egg is and get it back. Will they find it? Where will it be this time? And what will become of the sisters? Will they earn his trust and forgiveness again? Make sure you tune in to find out next time. See ya, I gotta bounce.**


	12. The Power of Imagination

**It's that time again people. When we last left the heroes, Lincoln snapped at his 5 mean sisters which made them upset. SpongeBob helped bring the 3's spirits back up, and now they're back to finding the egg. Where did it go now? We're about to find out.**

Outside

They walk around the circus again to find they're egg.

Clyde: So where do we go next?

Lincoln: Come on, let's find the egg.

Circus man: (To SpongeBob) Excuse me, yellow man.

SpongeBob: (Looks at the tall circus man) Yes?

Circus man: I heard about you're little problem. Just what is it you're looking for?

SpongeBob: Well it's a really big egg.

Circus Man: About this big?

Lincoln, SpongeBob, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: (Get excited) Yes!

Lincoln: Have you seen it?

Circus Man: I think I saw something like that. Let me see. (Looks through his binoculars) Yep. There it is.

Lincoln, SpongeBob, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: Where?!

Circus Man: Clear over that way! By the balloons!

Lincoln, SpongeBob, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: Okay/ thank you/ good bye!

Circus Man: Bye bye!

They ran out of the circus.

Lincoln: Okay! Come on, Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!

SpongeBob: We might be able to catch it! By the way Lincoln, that was very extreme to do to those 5.

Lincoln: (Sighs) Yeah, you're right SpongeBob. I'll apologize to them when we get the egg back to my house.

They run up the hill and see the hot air balloons take off.

Ronnie Anne: THE BALLOONS!

Lincoln, SpongeBob, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: WAIT/ COME BACK/ YOU HAVE OUR EGG/ HOLD ON!

Clyde: (Sees the egg in a cage on one of them) LOOK THERE'S THE EGG!

They see it and gasp. Then it go another color ring, yellow.

SpongeBob: THAT'S RING NUMBER 4! ONLY ONE MORE TO GO!

They keep shouting for them to come back but it was no use. Then they groan in defeat.

Clyde: Now we're never gonna get it back in time.

Lincoln: Come on think Loud. Think, think, think! (Sees a log) Ah ha. I have an idea. Come on!

The run up to the log and board it.

Ronnie Anne: What are we gonna do Lame-o?

Lincoln: We're gonna pretend that this log is the fastest coolest plane in the world.

Clyde: Are you sure this'll work Lincoln?

Lincoln: We gotta try Clyde.

Ronnie Anne: Okay.

Clyde: Here it goes.

SpongeBob: Prepared for takeoff captain.

Ronnie Anne: (With her eyes closed) Make believe. Make believe.

Clyde: (With his eyes closed) Fly with the wind in our hair.

Lincoln: (With his eyes closed) Flying should be easy. It's kid stuff!

SpongeBob: (With his eyes closed) I'm ready!

They imagine harder and got the log to move a few feet.

Lincoln: COME ON!

Clyde: FASTER!

It moved a few more feet.

Ronnie Anne: We can do this! We can!

It moved a few more feet.

SpongeBob: (To the audience) I think we need you're help. I want you all to pretend we can really fly. Let's all do it together. Ready? 1! 2! 3! Now!

Then the log really got moving.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: Whoa!

Clyde: It's working!

SpongeBob: (To the Audience) Thank you.

Then the log really became a plane and it flew to the balloons.

Lincoln: Yes! (Thought of something) I don't know how to fly!

SpongeBob: Just believe in yourself, Lincoln!

Lincoln: You're right. (Believes in himself) Let's go get that egg!

They dodged balloons with many twists and turns. Then they did a big loop.

SpongeBob: Whoa!

Clyde: (Laughing) Nice one buddy.

Lincoln: I could have done that with my eyes closed. (Thought of something) In fact, I did have my eyes closed on that one.

Ronnie Anne: Nice.

They see they're coming up to the balloon with the egg.

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde and SpongeBob: (Call out to the balloon flier) Sir!

They keep calling out to him and he see them through his telescope.

Balloon Flier: Ahoy there! My. That's a fine looking air craft you're flying my boy!

Lincoln: Thank you! But you have our egg!

Balloon Flier: Egg? What egg!? Where?!

Ronnie Anne: Hanging off you're balloon.

Balloon Flier: Oh this?! This here is my ballast that I just picked up! Have to keep the ship steady you know?!

Clyde: Yeah! But somehow Our egg got mixed up with Your ballast! (To SpongeBob) What's a ballast?

SpongeBob: I don't know.

Balloon Flier: You see I travel all around the world collecting things! This is the most beautiful egg I've ever seen! But if it's yours, you better have it back!

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde and SpongeBob: (Excited) Yes!

Balloon Flier: Position you're craft undermine.

Lincoln: Okay. (Flies the plane down) Hang on.

The balloon flier unties the rope, causing the cage to release the egg too soon letting it fall out of the sky.

Balloon Flies: GOOD LUUUUUUUUCK!

Clyde and Ronnie Anne: (Gasp in shock) OH NO HE LET IT GO TOO SOON!

They all see it falling.

SpongeBob: OH NO! THE EGG!

Ronnie Anne: QUICK LINCOLN! GET UNDER IT!

Clyde: HURRY BUDDY!

Lincoln: I'M GONNA BREAK THE SOUND BARRIER! (Keeps making the plane go down while screaming) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The egg kept falling while Lincoln was trying get right under it. SpongeBob was watching in suspense wanting either Clyde or Ronnie Anne to catch it. And just in time the egg was caught by Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: (Cheers) CAUGHT IT!

They all cheered in victory. But the plane kept going down.

Clyde: Lincoln the plane!

They realized they all forgot to add landing gear to the plane.

Lincoln: (Freaking out) GUYS WE FORGOT TO ADD LANDING GEARS!

Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and SpongeBob: (Eyes widen in shock) PULL UP!

Lincoln tried to pull up but it couldn't.

Lincoln: (Screaming) IT WON'T PULL UP!

Then they all screamed as they went down to Lincoln's neighborhood.

 **They did it. They got the egg back just in time. Now they have to get it back to the Loud House. Next chapter you'll see all of SpongeBob's friends reunite, Lincoln will apologize to his sisters and they will to, the parents finally meet SpongeBob and the last ring will come. So be ready for it.**


	13. Friends and Family Reunited

**Time for another chapter. In this we'll see if our heroes survive the landing, Lincoln apologizing, the parents meeting SpongeBob, Reuniting with Sandy, Gary and Patrick and the egg getting its last ring. Here we go.**

Back at the Loud House

Vanzilla pulled up to the driveway and the girls and Bobby exited it. Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa were still crying while the others and Bobby were angry.

Luna: You dudes satisfied for what you've done?!

Lola: (Crying) No.

Leni: You shouldn't be!

Lana: I told you, you were gonna get what was coming to you and now you did! So congrats!

Bobby: Babe, I am very disappointed in you.

Lucy: Our brothers discovery is out there somewhere because of you.

Lily: (Blows a raspberry) Poo Poo!

Lisa: (Teary eyes) I have failed Einstein.

Then they're parents came out and find the girls crying.

Rita: Are Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa crying?

Lynn Sr.: Girls?

Lori: (Teary eyed) What dad?

Lynn Sr: What's the matter?

Lynn: (Sniff) We insulted Lincoln, made him very angry and he attacked us and said hurtful stuff about us.

Lynn Sr: Oh no. What did you girls say to him?

Luan: (Sniff) Well…

They told him everything and he wasn't happy.

Lynn Sr: Well after how you girls treated him, he had the right to be angry.

Lola: When he gets home we'll apologies.

Lori, Luan, Lynn and Lisa: Agreed.

Then Mrs. Santiago came up.

Mrs. Santiago: Hello Louds.

Lana: Hi Mrs. Santiago?

Bobby: Hey Mom.

Then the McBride's came.

Howard: Hello. Hello.

Luna: Hi Mr. and Mr. McBride.

Harold: Have any of you seen Clyde?

Mrs. Santiago: What about Ronnie Anne? Have you seen her?

Rita: We haven't seen them since this afternoon Maria.

Mrs. Santiago: Bobby, have you seen her?

Bobby: Yeah, she's with Lincoln, Clyde and SpongeBob.

That made the 3 new face confused.

Harold: SpongeBob?

Then they hear a noise.

Luan: What's that noise?

Then they see something coming fast.

Lisa: By Newton's Ions what is that?

Rita: Is that a plane?

Lincoln, Clyde, SpongeBob and Ronnie Anne were still coming in hot and screaming.

Lincoln: (Screaming) HANG ON TO YOU'RE UNDERWEEEEEEEEEEEEAR!

SpongeBob: (Screaming) HERE WE COME! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!

Rita: Is that Lincoln?

Mrs. Santiago: And Ronnie Anne?

Howard and Harold: And Clyde?

The family's see them coming in confusion and they were about to hit the haystack on the lawn.

SpongeBob: (Screaming) WE'RE GONNA HIT THE HAAAAAAY STAAAAAACK! LOOK OUT!

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde and SpongeBob: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

They hit it and the log was normal again, but the only people that came out was Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne covered in hay and they laughed.

Lincoln: (Laughing) What a blast!

Ronnie Anne: (Laughing) That was awesome!

Clyde: (Laughing) Who's up for round 2?

Then the families came up to them as they got off the log.

Leni: Linky, you're back.

Lincoln: Hey guys.

Mrs. Santiago: Oh my gosh! What happened?

Harold and Howard: Are you alright?

Lynn Sr: Are you kids okay?

Clyde: We're fine. We just a bit of a bumpy landing.

Leni: Like how did that happen?

Ronnie Anne: We forgot to put landing gears on our make believe air plane.

Lincoln: Note to self, need to remember that next time. At least the hay stake was here to help us stop.

Rita: (Cleans Lincoln off) You're all covered in hay.

Lynn Sr: What kind of game were you kids playing out here?

Lincoln: Hold on dad. I gotta say something first. Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lisa? About what is said and did to you 5... I'm so sorry for all of that.

Lori: No Lincoln. It's us who should be sorry.

Lynn: We made fun of you ever since we came home.

Lola: We mocked you're creative imagination.

Lisa: And we heckled you're absorbent friend.

Luan: Now we see that was a mistake and we took it too far. We actually deserved that.

Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa: We're sorry Lincoln.

Lincoln: Girls. Apology accepted.

Then they hug Lincoln.

Leni: I'm proud of you Lori.

Bobby: Me to Babe.

Lana: Well done Lola.

Lincoln: Anyway to answer your question Dad...

Clyde: We weren't exactly playing Mr. Loud.

Ronnie Anne: And we weren't even here most of the time.

Lincoln: You see we took that big old egg over to Mrs. Goldfinch.

Ronnie Anne: The bird lady.

Clyde: And her book said that it was a dream maker and that we need to bring it back to your house.

Lincoln: Only it took a ride on a truck and then SpongeBob...

Lynn Sr: (Feeling annoyed) Again with the SpongeBob.

Clyde: He helped us chase it, but it rolled under a parade.

Ronnie Anne: So we went to a French restaurant.

Clyde: But at the circus the egg got tied to a balloon.

Ronnie Anne: Not a little balloon.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: A Big one.

Lincoln: So we made this log in an air plane and...

Rita: (Confused) Slow down kids. Kids please. (To Lincoln) Lincoln, honey, I think you better start at the beginning.

Lincoln: The Very beginning?

Rita: Yes. The Very beginning.

The three look at the stack and knew it was time.

Lincoln: (Smiles) Okay Mom, Dad, Mrs. Santiago, Mr and Mr. McBride, I like you all to meet a friend of ours. (He smiled at Clyde and Ronnie Anne and they all look at the haystack) Say hello to SpongeBob SquarePants.

SpongeBob walked out of the stack laughing, shocking the parents.

Harold: HEY!

Lynn Sr: (Confused) Hey!

SpongeBob: Yes I know. A lot of hay.

The kids laughed.

Lincoln: Hi SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: (Laughing) Hi guys.

He wiped the hay off of him while the parents were still shocked and confused.

Howard: What is it?

Mrs. Santiago: Where did it come from?

SpongeBob laughs and shakes the hay off his head.

Lincoln: Everyone, meet SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob, meet my parents Rita and Lynn Sr.

SpongeBob: Nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Loud.

Clyde: And these are my dad's, Howard and Harold.

Ronnie Anne: And that's my mom Dr. Maria Santiago.

SpongeBob: Ahoy Mrs. Santiago and Mr. and Mr. McBride.

Lincoln: Mom, Dad, remember that SpongeBob plush I got on our trip?

Lynn Sr.: Yeah. (Looks at SpongeBob) Are you guys saying, this is your SpongeBob plush?

SpongeBob: Yep. And thanks to Lincoln's imagination, I'm right here.

Rita: My goodness. You must have some powerful imagination Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks Mom.

Then Sandy came down with a parachute.

Sandy: LOOK OUT BELOW! YEEEEEE HAAAAA!

Luna: (Laughing) Rockin.

Lana: Hey it's Sandy.

Then she ran up to them.

Sandy: Howdy yal. Was that cool or what? Yee ha!

Lincoln and SpongeBob: Hi Sandy.

She and SpongeBob high fived. Then all they heard a meow and saw Gary behind them which made SpongeBob happy.

SpongeBob: GARY! (Runs up to him and hugs him) Oh I'm so glad you're okay Gar bear. Where were you anyway?

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob: In Charles dog house?

Lincoln: (To his sisters) Why didn't we notice that?

Luna: Don't know.

Then the house pets come out and they played with Gary.

Gary: Meow.

Rita: Looks like our pets made a new friend.

Lynn Sr: Now hold it! Let's start over again. This is all about an egg?

SpongeBob: That's right Mr. Loud.

Sandy: Well where is it?

Ronnie Anne: It's right here.

They move to the side revealing it.

Lincoln: It got away from us for a while, but we finally found it.

Lola: (Gasp and runs up to it) Eeeeeh! (Amazed) Look at it. It's so colorful.

Lily: Eggy.

Lana: That's right Lily. It is an egg.

Lisa: (Examines it) Fascinating. At first it lacked shades of color and now look at it. And what a size.

Lynn: It's huge.

Harold: Oh my.

Mrs. Santiago: What's it doing?

They all see it glowing.

Clyde: The last ring!

SpongeBob: The very last ring is lighting up!

It got its last color, red.

The girls: Whoa.

Lynn: That was the coolest thing I ever saw.

Leni: What does it mean?

Clyde: It's time for the dream maker to hatch!

Ronnie Anne: (Gives Lincoln the egg) Quick Lincoln! You gotta put the egg back exactly where you found it!

They all followed Lincoln run to the backyard.

SpongeBob: Hurry! Come on.

Sandy: Go Lincoln!

Lincoln: No problem! The egg was right here in the…

He tripped on Geo's hamster ball as geo rolled in it and launched the egg out of his hands.

Everyone: Geo!

The egg was in the air shocking everyone. Even the pets were shocked and Geo felt guilty for doing that.

Lincoln: NO!

Lana: Oh no.

Clyde: Ooh.

It was about to hit the ground.

Leni: (Covers her eyes) I can't look!

Luna: Oh man.

But then Patrick came out.

Patrick: (Happy) SpongeBob! Gary! Sandy! (Caught the egg) Oh and a pretty thing.

Lincoln: (Relieved) Yes.

Lynn: Well you got to admit it was fun watching him trip on Geo!

Lori: (Slaps Lynn's head) Shut up Lynn!

Lynn: (Annoyed) OW! Will you all stop doing that!?

Lana: Why? You have a very slapable head. (Saw Geo's face sad) It's okay Geo. That was an accident.

They all run up to Patrick. SpongeBob was happy to see him.

The Loud siblings, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Bobby: (Cheered) Patrick!

SpongeBob: Patrick!

Sandy: Alright Patrick!

Lincoln: (Takes the egg) You saved the egg.

SpongeBob: Patrick, you're our hero.

Patrick: I am?

Lincoln: Yeah! You saved the egg!

Patrick: great!

SpongeBob: Hooray! We found you guys. I'm glad you're all okay.

Sandy: Me to.

Patrick: Yeah.

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob: This is the best vacation ever! In fact, let's stay a little longer. The egg is gonna hatch right now. Great save Patrick!

Patrick: And they say I never make it better myself.

Everyone followed Lincoln to the tree in the backyard.

 **Alright. SpongeBob and friends are reunited again, the girls earned Lincoln's forgiveness, and it's finally time for the egg to hatch. What will the dream maker look like and what will everyone think of it? Find out in the conclusion of the SpongeBob Lincoln Power Hour Movie**


	14. The dream maker and Goodbyes

**This is it. The final chapter. We're finally gonna see the dream maker. Are you guys ready? Here we go.**

As the night rolled in, Lincoln places the egg on the spot where he first found it. And everyone gathers around the egg.

Lincoln: Okay. Here we go.

Lola: (Excited) Oooooh. I'm so excited.

Patrick: Oh boy. Oh boy.

The egg starts shaking.

Luan: It's wiggling.

Then a star falls from the sky and lands on the egg making it glow amazing everyone.

Lana, Lola, SpongeBob and Patrick: Whoa.

Then the egg crack in the shape of a star.

SpongeBob: It's cracking.

Then light came out of the egg and it surrounded the entire yard

Howard: Wow. Look at that.

Lincoln: Looks like a rainbow.

Lily: Pwetty.

Patrick: Everywhere.

Lori: Now isn't that beautiful Bobby Boo Boo Bear?

Bobby: Yes it is Babe.

Lisa: Astounding. Light projection emitting from the humongous egg.

Then the light fades and they all look back at the egg

Luna: It's hatching dudes.

Then a small furry foot kicked the cracked piece off. Lori and Leni looked at each other and were surprised. Everyone was anxious to see it. Even the pets were excited to see the dream maker.

Lincoln: Come on. Come on.

Lucy: You can do it little one.

Then the egg finally hatched. Then the thing inside the egg made a cute baby noise.

The loud siblings, Bobby, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: (Describing it) Look/ he's furry/ look his nose/ I can see his foot/ It's moving/ what is he?

Mrs. Santiago: (Amazed) Oh it's wonderful.

Rita: (Amazed) Look at that.

Leni: It's a baby what?

They all walk it to the porch while Lincoln carries it.

Lincoln: This is so cool.

Lily: (Sets her blanket down so the dream maker can sit on it) Bwankie.

Lincoln: (Sets it down gently on Lily's blanket) There you go little guy.

The dream maker was a little furry troll-like baby with grey fur. It made baby noises which made the girls fawn over it. Lola and Leni tickle its feet making it giggle.

Leni: Hi there.

The dream maker saw everyone and smiled.

Lola: What's your name?

It made noises as if it was telling them.

Clyde: It's trying to tell us its name.

Then they heard twinkling.

Luna: Sounds like Twinkle, twinkle dudes.

Lily: Twinkin!

Lori: What did you say Lily? Twinkin?

Lily: Twinkin!

Ronnie Anne: Twinkin. (To the baby dream maker) Is that you're name? Twinkin?

The baby creature nodded yes and kept making cute noises as the girls petted it.

Lincoln: Twinkin. Twinkin the dream maker. Huh. Okay.

Leni: That name is so totes adorable.

Lisa: (Looks over Twinkin) And a perfect looking and healthy specimen.

Sandy: I was thinking the same thing kid.

Bobby: (Laughing) He's cute.

Howard: Doesn't seem to do a whole lot though. Does he?

Patrick: Well what wrong with him? Is he stupid?

SpongeBob: No, Patrick, he's just a baby.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Lori: (Tickles Twinkin then noticed he was doing something) Hey. What are you doing?

Twinkin looked to the right and then an illusion appeared that amazed everyone.

Lincoln: Look at that!

It showed Lori in a wedding dress and Bobby in a uniform.

Lori: That's me!

Bobby: And me!

Lisa: Lori, is this you're unconscious image? Street name dream?

Lori: Yes. And I'm seeing it.

Sandy: We all are.

Luna: Rockin.

Gary: Meow.

Ronnie Anne: Looks like you and Bobby getting married.

Lori: And I never seen it so clearly.

Lola: (Amazed) That's wonderful.

Lana: That's so cool.

Lynn Sr: So that's the dream maker's gift. To let you see your own dreams more clearly.

Lincoln: But why?

SpongeBob: Well because, the dreams you see more clearly are most likely to come true.

Lucy: How extraordinary.

Mrs. Santiago: (To Twinkin) Well you're just full of surprise. Aren't you?

Twinkin sees Lily come to him and she hugs him as he make baby sounds.

Patrick: Look.

The girls: Aw.

SpongeBob: Lincoln? Do you know what this means?

Lincoln: What?

SpongeBob: You actually did something no one else has ever done before! You got your wish Lincoln! You got to go on a real adventure!

Lincoln: (Gasp) Wow! You're right.

Then Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa came up to SpongeBob.

Lori: SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: Huh? Yes Lori?

Lori: We're really sorry for what we said about you.

Luan: Yeah. We had no right to say that.

Lynn: We were big doofuses.

Lisa: I give my sincere apology SpongeBob.

Lola: (Hugs SpongeBob) I actually think you're wonderful.

Lynn: We all think you're really cool.

SpongeBob: (Laughing) Oh thank you girls. I think you're really cool to.

Then they all hugged him and Lincoln and they hugged back.

Lynn: Hey Lincoln, let's see yours and SpongeBob's dreams.

Lana: Yeah. I like to see what they dream of.

They see Twinkin wasn't there.

Leni: Hey. Where's Twinkin? We want to see Lincoln and SpongeBob's dreams.

They all look around calling for him.

Lola: Twinkin?!

Bobby: Where did you go Twinkin?!

Patrick: Twinkin?!

Luna: Here Twinkin!

Harold: Twinkin?!

Rita: Where are you little one?!

Lucy: Spirits show me where Twinkin the dream maker went.

Lynn: Come her Twinkin!

Lincoln: (Sees him fly away) He flew away!

SpongeBob: Huh? Oh! Oh no!

Lori: He did?!

Patrick: What?

Lynn Sr: He left?!

They ran to the front of the house.

Clyde: Where's he going?!

Sandy: Where did that little feller go?

Lola: (Sees him above the house) There he is! Over the house!

Then Twinkin casts magical sparks over the house.

Rita: Oh my gosh.

Lana: What's Twinkin trying to say guys?

Lincoln: I think he's saying he knows what mine and SpongeBob's dream is.

Lori: Well, when can we see it?

Lincoln: I think we already are.

SpongeBob: Our dream is this. It's a special time...

Lincoln: A special place...

Lincoln and SpongeBob: And sharing it all with the people we love.

That made everyone smile.

Mrs. Santiago: Wow.

Howard: Wasn't that the most wonderful thing you've ever seen?

Harold: Now Howard, Dr. Lopez told you about… (Groans) Forget Dr. Lopez. That was the most wonderful thing I've ever seen.

Twinkin comes back down. Everyone walks up to him as he descends.

Luna: Here he comes.

Lola: Catch him Linky.

Twinkin lands in Lincoln's arms and he hugs him.

Lincoln: I got you little guy. Welcome to your new home.

Lola: Yes. Can we keep him? (Puppy eyes) Please?

Lana: Pretty please?

Rita: I don't see why not. His egg did land at our house.

The girls: YAY!

Patrick: Now that's nice.

Sandy: Yeah but speaking of home, I think it's high time we get back to ours in Bikini Bottom.

SpongeBob: You're right Sandy. Let me just say goodbye. (Walks up to the girls and they hug him as they say goodbye) So long girls. (To Ronnie Anne) Ronnie, you are the coolest girl I've met in Royal Woods.

Ronnie Anne: (High fives SpongeBob) Thanks SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: (To Clyde) Clyde, keep being there for your best friends. They need you, and you need them.

Clyde: Will do SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: (To Lincoln) Well Lincoln, it's time for me to go. It was fun going on that adventure with you. You really have a great imagination. I'm proud to call you one of my new best friends.

Lincoln: (Hands Twinkin to Lola) Thanks buddy. (Hugs SpongeBob as he hugs back) Goodbye SpongeBob. Thanks for being my friend. You're welcome to come back anytime.

SpongeBob: Goodbye Lincoln. Thanks. I'll never ever forget you. (To Twinkin) And goodbye Twinkin. Enjoy your new home.

Twinkin makes a cute noise as he waves. Everyone waves goodbye to they're new friends.

Sandy: Ready SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: Ready. (Put Gary on his head) Lets go home.

The three hold hands, look back at Lincoln and co one last time, and jump through the portal back to Bikini Bottom. Patrick lets go and swirls in the vortex screaming while SpongeBob laughed as it closed. Everyone else laughed. Then Lincoln sees his plush SpongeBob on the ground and pick it up and hugs it.

Lily: Bye bye.

Lola: (Hugs Twinkin) Aw. He so very cute and huggable. I love you Twinkin.

Lori: I'm glad we didn't stop the others from saving him.

Lisa: As am I.

Lynn: Lincoln, I'm thinking of a song right now.

Luan: So am I.

Luna: We all are.

Lori: Care to start us off?

Lincoln: It would be my pleasure. Luna, a little theme song music?

Luna: (Pulls out an accordion) You got it baby bro.

Music Scene: The SpongeBob theme song

 _ **Lincoln: ARE YOU READY KIDS!?**_

 _ **The girls, Bobby, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: AY AY CAPTAIN!**_

Lincoln: Wait what? That was loud, but I don't think that was loud enough because... _ **I CAN'T HEAR YOU!**_

 _ **The girls, Bobby, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: AY AY CAPTAIN!**_

 _ **Lincoln, The girls, Bobby, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: OOOHHH!**_

 _ **Lincoln: (singing as Luna plays the music): WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?!**_

 _ **The girls, Bobby, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!**_

 _ **Lincoln: ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HE!**_

 _ **The girls, Bobby, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!**_

 _ **Lincoln: IF NAUTICAL NONSENSE BE SOMETHING YOU WISH!**_

 _ **The girls, Bobby, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!**_

 _ **Lincoln: THEN DROP ON THE DECK AND FLOP LIKE A FISH!**_

 _ **The girls, Bobby, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!**_

 _ **Lincoln: READY?!**_

 _ **Lincoln, The girls, Bobby, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!**_

 _ **Lincoln: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!**_

 _ **He whistled the finish.**_

Song over

The Parents clapped for they're singing. Lily saw Twinkin on the steps with Lincoln's plush SpongeBob on his lap.

Lily: (Points) Spongbob.

They all look and see what she was pointing at. Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne smiled. Lincoln had tears of happiness in his eye.

Lincoln: Thank you SpongeBob SquarePants.

Twinkin looked at the plush and the plushs right eye sparkled like SpongeBob was winking. Twinkin did another noise and winked.

The End.

 **And there you have it. Lincoln and SpongeBob are now best friends forever. The girl now learned their lesson and Twinkin the dream maker has finally hatched. It was fun typing this. Thank you all for reading it. Let me know what you all think. And be sure to check out my other Fanfics I have now and get ready for ones in the future. Thanks again. Bye.**


End file.
